Shugo chara Amukun
by ChaoticCanvus
Summary: What if “Amu-Chan” was “Amu-kun”? Full of gender-changing madness. Note* some characters may stay the same gender, some may change.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

_**Blah. My first good fan fiction. Well I suppose it is good. I'm prepared to be criticized in any way. ~This is the prologue. The next chapter will be the official start of the story.~ **_

_**Summary: What if "Amu-Chan" was "Amu-kun"? Full of gender-changing madness. Note* some characters may stay the same gender, some may change, some may only change if you decide.**_

"Look! It's Amu-kun!" "The cool and cold Amu-kun?" "I heard he single handedly went against the soccer team and won" "O really?! I heard-"

Amu listened to the endless bickering he heard everyday with an irksome expression. _Why? Why did they have to decide these things on their own?_

Amu only craved the life of a normal elementary school boy, but despite this, he had gained the title 'cool and cold'. He sighed inwardly. How he wished to go back to the first day of school and start all over by greeting his classmates with a bright smile and kind greeting. Instead, he had entered the classroom with a scrowl, eyes cold enough to freeze water, and without speaking at all. In this school, it seems the kids saw this attitude as cool. In reality, he was nervous but nonetheless, he had already gained a title the first 5 seconds he entered the classroom. A title that would keep all people cowering away from him, a title that went against his true self in countless ways, a title he himself had trouble breaking away from. Amu-kun could not even be his true self in the comfort of his own family. The title was like tape and it stuck to him. He had imagined himself trying to pry the tape away from him, to be free from its cruel grasp, but he never could. Before he even knew it, the tape had already surrounded him, showing the world the mask he could not remove. _I want to change…._

_**There it is. Suggestions are welcome and are needed. For now, the question of the day is; who else should gender change? Majority vote wins(review!!). My goal also for today is to get enough reviews before I start getting idea's for the 'beginning' chapter. Review for next chapter~**_


	2. Mysterious eggs

**I take back my selfish comment about reviews. I hardly ever review so you guys don't have to review to get another chapter. BTW, This took some time to do since I had to rewrite it. It kept sounding a bit too much like the original story. So here it is.**

**I do not own Shugo chara!**

Amu-kun walked home from school with his normal grimace on his face. It had been a long and tiring day for him. Why you may ask? It had only been several days since he transferred to this school, and there had already been enough rumors about him to write a long essay about his rumored "life". First off, the students at his school believed that his parents, who were nothing but a mere photographer and a magazine editor, were famous at their jobs and owned their own business everywhere, else, but where they lived . Second, they had already concluded that he had a girlfriend that was a famous idol. Third, Amu-kun had a 'mysterious' aura that would not allow anyone that was not worthy near.

The rumors went on and on, and even suggested Amu had ruled his previous school, and that the teachers had did whatever he made them do. Amu-kun sighed. "_Everything is such a hassle. It doesn't matter what I do, it'll all just change into a rumor in the end'_ Amu-kun thought about his walk to school in the morning and how he had seen someone being bullied.

"_Move" Amu said coldly. The victim recognized him instantly and shouted out amu's full name in awe, with an annoying squeal. The bullies had given up after hearing 'the cool and cold Amu's" name and ran away stating 'they'd never do it again'. The victim thanked Amu, only receiving Amu's famous grimace. "They were being noisy and annoying, and so are you" Amu said before pushing pass and walking off. _

That had all backfired though, and by the time he arrived at school a new rumor had already spread saying Amu had beaten up two bullies because they had 'got in his way'. It did not seem like the part about Amu saving the underclassman had been added. Thus, Amu's reputation went up to his dismay, adding more people who envied him, and more stress for Amu.

"Why'd I do that?" Amu said to no one in particular. "If I would've just walked up to the bullies and told them to leave the kid alone...or if had just accepted the kid's thanks and said something nice back this probably wouldn't have happened!" Amu remarked before entering his home, exhausted. He announced loudly that he was home, but did not wait to hear a response. Amu proceeded to his room quickly, lying down on his back, on his bed." I wish I could actually make some friends at this school…but if I don't get rid of my attitude I'll never succeed in doing so."

Amu had always been like this all his life. His style of clothes was always rebellious and he always did things without a care, at least to everyone that knew him. His mother had picked out his clothes and his little sister Ami's, who had gotten clothes that made her resemble an angel. Amu certainly didn't want to look like an angel but he didn't want to look like a demon either. But, no matter, he was already accustomed to his clothing. But, this… this had gone on for far too long. His clothes were not the problem, but his vulgar attitude was. It went against his true self, who wanted friends to hang out or play sports with. Or his creative side, which yearned to learn how to cook and draw. "But it doesn't matter …I can't change even if I wanted to…this attitude….will never disappear..." Amu muttered, and despite it being in the afternoon, Amu fell into a deep sleep.

He had a dream that someone had shouted, "Your guardian characters are always with you!" Amu has responded by yelling, "Shut up old hag!"

The following morning, Amu lifted up, pulling his hands through his now messy hair. He yawned and felt his stomach grumble, quickly regretting going to sleep so early without eating. He turned around to get off the bed when he saw three eggs laying on his bed, each a different color. Amu instantly awoke fully, rubbing his eyes before staring in bewilderment and terror. "What?......" He grabbed one of the eggs and held it to his face. "It-It's warm!" He looked them all over. Green, red, and blue. "WHATS GOING ON?!"

_Your guardian characters are with you…_

…**.And Chapter 2 is complete. I am hoping you all like it. I don't know about you guys but I'm sick!! The seasons are changing way to quick for me.….. but I'm not giving up and another chapter will be up A.S.A.P I'm hoping!**


	3. Guardians

**I love you guys! I don't think I could have made this chapter without your help! The tips that you all gave me were wonderful, and im very grateful ^^ Therefore, here is my list of helpful people from this chapter, All of them are listed in the order I read them through email.**

**Stealthclaw**

**Sakuradreams34**

**Blossoming hope(much thanks for the extra special help ^^)**

**xxxNamicCxxx**

**And to all my readers! ^^**

**Moreover, to chu chu banota, I couldn't respond to you, via pm, so I'll post my response here. Thx! However, I do not think there will be any since there were no requests for it. I have also missed days of school. It seems that a cold also ruined your days so im not alone (lol)**

**Anyways thank you all! In addition, I hope you enjoy this chapter since I had to think hard about what I was going to do.**

**Sorry that this is longer then usual but I just felt that I had to thank you all. ^^**

**Btw, if you cannot identify the character because of name changes, please look at the last name since they are the same as the original characters***

**Recap**

_He grabbed one of the eggs and held it to his face. "It-It's warm!" He looked them all over. Green, red, and blue._

"_WHATS GOING ON?!"_

It was yet, another peaceful morning, and our beloved Amu-kun walked to school, with a more vicious expression then usual. Of course, this was not due to Amu being angry, but anyone who saw him now would think otherwise. On the inside, Amu still was in shock and he could not quite grasp the past events that had occurred earlier this morning.

. '_What does this all mean? How can a guy lay eggs? No, it's more of how a human can lay an egg...It all makes no sense" Even though Amu was full of such thoughts, he still had an odd feeling that telling his parents wouldn't make much of a difference, rather they believed him or not. He himself had not believed this was all-real but had pinched himself to verify. If it wasn't real Amu felt that he could laugh this off as soon as he woke up, dismissed the whole thing, and go back to his 'life'._

_However, this was not the case._

_Amu had felt the pain. This __**was**__ real. Amu glanced at the clock and remembered that he still had to attend school. He quickly got prepared, and not knowing what else to do with the eggs, he put them in a small red backpack. There was no need of worrying about if the bag was childish since it of course, had belonged to the "cool and cold" Amu as a younger child. After eating a quick breakfast and avoiding conversation with his family, He left as swiftly as possible, holding the backpack with caution in his hands._

'_Im thinking too much about this…but what I need to think about is what I am going to do when I get to school. Well no one will talk to me anyways so I guess today im thankful for being 'cool and cold 'so I'll be fine', _Amu sighed in relief. However 'fate' did not agree with Amu and a soon as he entered the school gates he collided with another student. He was so taken by surprise that he had not realized that the contents in the book bag had fallen out, right in front of the unfortunate student who unlike Amu, had fallen down also. Even so, it did not take long for Amu, now panicking, to scoop the eggs up and shove them in the bag, not even glancing at the student. '_Why did this happen?! This is entirely this persons fault!"_ Amu was prepared to glare at the girl, but instead turned crimson red when he looked at her. _"T-The princess!" _'The princess' is what everyone refers to her as, but her real name was Tamoko Hotori. She looked exactly like a princess, with her glossy blue eyes and silky blonde hair, but she rightfully belonged to the Guardians as the 'Queen.' The Student council guardians, to be exact. The guardians attend their meetings at the Royal garden, serving much like a castle for them. Any of the students would be delighted to join the Guardians or go out with the queen, which is why they were so popular. Like most of the boys, Amu also had a crush on the princess, but he would never show it

The 'princess' was still on the ground and her eyes stared at Amu in astonishment. "Those eggs…." She murmured, breaking Amu from his thoughts. _She saw them! Why didn't I zip the bag! I'm such an idiot!" _He could not blame her since he had been careless. He thought of running away from the scene, going back home, not ever coming to school again, but nonetheless Amu's cold side could not leave things unsaid. "Idiot. Next time don't get in my way," _No! What am I saying?! _"You'll pay later for bumping into me" Amu wanted to slap himself. He had not helped her up and he had said such cruel things to her. But what could he do? More ever people were staring. Amu could not possibly ruin what people saw him as even though he longed to stop the act. With nothing left to stay, he started walking off to class again, battling his cruel side in his mind.

"3 eggs." "That many?" After the crowd had dispersed, Nagihiko Fujisaki, the king's chair of the guardians helped Tamoko up. "Do you think one of those eggs might be the one?" Nagihiko questioned, with a calm expression. "Maybe," responded Tamoko, "Meaning they'll be after him." Tamoko continued. Nagihiko nodded slowly. "So another member will join?" he stated with a smirk. Tamoko smiled, "I'm leaving it up to you to convince him, Nagihiko," She said as their capes blew with the wind.

During lunch break, Amu sighed. '_I finally had a chance to talk to her and I screwed it all up…and to make things worse, I forgot my lunch this morning.' _Instead of staying in the classroom, Amu resolved to take a small walk around the school to try to get his head off his empty stomach. He finally came to a halt, noticing he had gotten closer then he wanted to the Royal Garden. Amu scanned the area to make sure no one was around. If there had been he would have quickly retreated. Most students came here to gaze at the garden, imagining if they were inside. Amu found himself doing the same. He did not even notice that the being inside the red egg, stared at him chuckling.

_Amu-kun! Yelled Tamoko, her blonde hair flowed gracefully with the wind as she ran towards him, and her eyes stared at him with such comfort. Amu turned around. He had just finished up a guardian meeting. "What is it Tamoko?" he stated casually. Tamoko breathed heavily when she had caught up with Amu. "Amu! I have to tell you something!" She said exhausted. "What?" he questioned, his heart beating rapidly. "I love you" Tamoko said quietly. _

"Amu! AMUU!!" Nagihiko shouted to a drooling Amu. "huh?" Amu said quite loudly, as he broke from his daydream, then noticing Nagihiko he stated coldly, "What do you want?"

Nagihiko smiled brightly. "How would you like to join the guardians?" he announced. Amu stared at him with an amazed expression. "What?" he asked, still in amazement. Nagihiko grinned. "The guardians. We'd like for you to join, if you don't mind." Nagihiko beamed. It did not seem like he was joking. The flashback appeared in Amu's head again and he almost smiled, but then he remembered who he was supposed to be. "No way. Who'd wanna join your little group to save the world from bad guys" Amu joked, with a scrowl. Nagihiko smiled again, this time it scared Amu a bit. It was not the happy smiled he had just did. It was a cold smile…it was evil. "Quite frankly, we do save the world. We are, of course, the Guardians. If I may ask, why do you not want to join? I am sure that _you would_ like to gaze at the princess all day, am I right? " Amu's cheeks flashed red again, but Nagihiko continued. "If you join, I'll give you all of Tamoko's information, I'll even throw in some pictures" At that, Amu turned the other way, his back to Nagihiko. "F-fine…B-but I'm only checking your club out, I might change my mind" He uttered. Nagihiko grinned. He had defeated Amu.

At the top of a building near Amu's school, a girl stood. Her expression was emotionless. She looked over to where the school was located. "That's the one Iku! That's where I sense the eggs nyah!" The girl grinned. "Then that's where we're heading!"

**So…with many delays this chapter is finished!**

**I felt that I had to end this chapter this way because I want to fill the next chapter with all the action if you get what I mean! **

**Well until next time! Help is always welcome!**

**I thank you all again!**

**Btw, this came out quicker then I thought it would… I was expecting a couple more days O.o**


	4. The red character

**I am all healthy again. Does anyone else's attitude change when their sick? I believe mines did -.- I felt really giddy.**

**Well, here is the story anyway. **

_What a tiring day._ Amu thought, now at home doing the days homework. It was a refreshing night, not paying much heed to Amu's distressed demeanor. Nagihiko had informed Amu to meet with the guardians early the next morning at the Royal Garden. Then adding in with a threatening tone and a smile _"Or _20_ minutes before school starts, whatever you pick" _Amu had to admit, he was very excited. He did not care about meeting the other guardians, but instead the princess.

However, as to destroy his thoughts, he remembered about the eggs and the incident at school today. _She probably hates me by now..._ Amu was suddenly uneasy. When walking home from school he felt as if someone was watching him, and tomorrow he would have to see Tamoko again. It all was like a bad dream. _Now on to other things…when are those eggs gonna hatch?_

Amu turned his chair to face the eggs lying on his bed. "Stupid eggs." He murmured, before turning his chair back towards his desk. "Hey! I'm not stupid!" Amu fell out of his chair as soon as he heard the voice, turning around rapidly. "Who-Whose there?" Amu said frightened. "Who?!" the voice said surprisingly cheerful. "It's me!" Amu looked towards the bed and, there, floating in mid-air, was a pixie like creature who was obviously male.

It wore a red summer sports hat, revealing bright red hair. Its eyes were also bright red and active. He wore an almost faded red shirt with the number '1' on it, and white shorts along with red and white sneakers.

"I'm Ren! Your guardian character!" It announced, a bit overjoyed. Amu stared at 'Ren' for a short moment before putting his hand on his head and sighing. "I can't believe I fell asleep while doing homework and now some dumb fairy wants to come and ruin my dream" This statement made Ren quite angry and he clutched a shiny gray whistle that he had taken out of his pocket, tightly. "I'm not a fairy! I'm your guardian character that you wished for!" _This cant be…when I wanted to change this appeared…maybe it's…_

"But since it seems like you don't believe me I'll show ya!" Ren took a large breath before blowing into his whistle after shouting "Character change!" Amu, who had been sitting on the floor from the fall, was now doing jumping jacks with a strange red headband on his head. "What the?!" Amu screamed, he could not stop himself no matter how hard he tried. "Ren!" Nevertheless, Ren was not listening, he continued blowing the whistle, and his eyes were now closed in concentration. "Amu please stop! You'll wake Ami!" shouted Amu's mother. "I-I can't!" yelped Amu staring at Ren for help. "I'm doing my...uh….daily exercises!"

"Amu! Do you want papa to take pictures of you doing your cute exercises?!" Amu's dad shouted up the steps. "NO!" Amu said loudly, now doing push-ups. He heard his father mumbled something in a disappointed tone and his mother say something back quietly. "REN STOP!" Amu yelled again, not caring if his parents heard. Ren stopped blowing the whistle and the headband disappeared from amu's head. Amu, who had been in the middle of a cartwheel, hit the floor with great impact. "Now do you believe me?" Ren stated, in his joyous voice. But Amu had already passed out on the floor."Opps..." Uttered Ren before returning to his egg.

The next morning Amu awoke from his deep sleep, finding himself on his bed. He yawned and glanced at the clock tiredly. Amu's eyes widened. He was supposed to arrive at the Royal Garden in 8 minutes. _No way! I won't be able to run there in time!'_ Amu quickly hopped out of bed preparing as swiftly as possible for school. Amu paused before grabbing the eggs. _A dream. It was only a dream!_ He thought confidently as he grabbed the eggs and tossed them in the bag. Now, running as fast as he could, Amu headed to school. 3 minutes remaining. _I'm not going to make it._ "Character change" whispered Ren. The headband appeared on Amu's head, who did not notice at all.

Amu breathed tiredly as he arrived at the door of the Royal Garden, the headband had already 'poofed' away, leaving no trace of its existence. _I hope I'm not too late._

He gasped as someone touched his shoulder and turned around to see no one other but Tamoko.

Once again, Amu turned crimson red and he looked downward. _Nooo! This is not fair! I was not mentally prepared yet!'_

"Hello Amu." She said, with a sparkly smile that made Amu redden even more. "You're here especially early! Im glad Nagihiko got you to visit us!"

Amu looked up at her frowning but still blushing. "Well, let's go in! We are actually later then we should be. I'm sure the other members are already inside!"

**I have another chapter written already. I will change it around though. Why? Because this is the last time, that anyone is able to ask for gender changes (for the guardians not mentioned…)! After this, the guardian's genders will be permanent. This was actually not my idea, but of my second minion.**

**Im expecting, that the next chapter will be up by next friday. Once again, im expecting. I have some where to go this weekend. ^^**

**I hope you guys have a good weekend too, my far away assistances.**


	5. The enemy appears

**The longer then normal wait was due to;**

***Projects due at school and test***

**^My computer not working^**

**~Losing the book I write my stories in~**

**:Small out of country trip:**

**But finally, I finished up and I can post chapter 5.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara**

**Flashback**

'_Well lets go in! We are actually later then we should be. I'm sure the other members are already inside__._

The Royal Garden was even more 'royal' in the inside then out. Things were very organized inside, better then Amu imagined, and much larger. Plants filled the whole garden, giving off a sweet scent and making the grass look neat and attractive. The walkway was paved with milky white cement that sparkled brilliantly. Amu followed Tamoko and observed how well she fit in the scene and found himself bumping right into her. She turned around, her hair flowing delicately as she moved and glistened in the radiant sun.

"It seems we've had this encounter before haven't we?" Tamoko suggested with a smile. "No I-"But Amu was cut off before he could continue.

"So you finally came, Amu."

Amu looked pass the princess at Nagihiko who was getting up from his seat with a pleased smirk. "Please take a seat"

Amu obeyed, hoping he could get this over with quickly.

"Would you like to meet the other guardians?"

Amu had no time to answer since the guardians had already begun their introductions.

"I am Tamoko Hotori, the queen's chair of the guardians and in 5th grade"

"I'm Keiko Soma, 6th grade, and the only girl member of the soccer team and the jack's chair of the guardians." Keiko looked to be the oldest with short orange hair that brightened her warm green eyes.

She also looked to be more athletic then the princess. '_Why is she in the boy's soccer team is there's already a girl soccer team?_'

"I'm the Ace chair Yuta Yuiki and I like sweets and stuff!! And I'm in fourth grade!"

'_Should this person even be in this school? How can he possibly be in fourth grade?'_

Why Amu thought this is the fact that Yuta resembled a preschooler more then an elementary student with light brown hair

And baby-like features.

"And then there's me Nagihiko Fujisaki serving as the kings chair also in 5th grade" Nagihiko said, flipping his cape with his hand.

_Those capes are so ugly…_

Amu covered his mouth to conceal his laughter.

"I'm not meaning to rush but it would be best if we explained a couple things to you about those eggs of yours and a little about ourselves after we've verified something, Amu. Did any hatch?" Tamoko questioned.

_W-Why does she care about them? _"W-What are you talking about? They're just eggs from the store that my sister decorated"

"So they haven't hatched?" Nagihiko asked, apparently ignoring Amu's lie. "No their just.....eggs..." Amu said before thinking of his dream of the mysterious being "Ren"

"That's good" Nagihiko answered sighing in relief, it seemed. "Amu-Chan your joining aren't you!? We have your cape!" Yuta yelped optimistically. "NO WAY!" Amu screamed.

"Eh? You don't want to join?" Tamoko replied with a cheerless expression that made Amu panic." No it's not tha-"

"You don't like us Amu-Chan?" Yuta cut in sadly. "Stop calling me that!" Amu yelled.

"This is exactly what I expected of the famous cool and icy Amu! Awesome!" Keiko announced grinning." Listen to m-"

"I even threw in some pictures Amu! How can you resist?" Nagihiko declared.

"SHUT UP!" Amu shouted, obviously getting a response of silence. "It's…the capes! Their freakin' ugly and go against my style. I hate them!"

Keiko chuckled. "That's all?"

"You'll only have to wear the capes sometimes." Tamoko responded. "There aren't any other demands are there?" Nagihiko said with a teasing smile.

"I don't want anything. I don't want to join this dumb group either…" Amu stated halfheartedly.

'_That's not your true self Amu! Character change into a boy that can tell the truth!'_

Suddenly, the red headband once again appeared, also making Amu's eyes sparkle with a new found confidence.

"I want to join! But my only demand is to marry the princess!"

And as quickly as it appeared, the headband vanished, leaving Amu wondering why he just did what he did.

For a moment the room went quiet enough for Amu to hear his own, now rapid, heartbeat.

Then the silence was broke with a reply Amu did not want to hear.

"I'm sorry Amu. But there's already someone I like." Tamoko uttered.

Amu could tell instantly that everyone in the room pitied him at this very moment, but he didn't want them to pity him.

Amu turned and began to leave hearing a soft voice say "Amu…" who he suspected to be Nagihiko, but he continued walking,

Now with speedy steps until he was out of the Garden and far enough to think over what had happened.

_I don't feel like going to class now…I feel even worse now that I know her answer_

Amu had walked to the far end of the school, where he couldn't be found by anyone hopefully and was now sitting on the bare ground scanning the clouds.

A wall was the only thing dividing him from a large amount of high abandoned buildings on the other side.

"Well, at least you tried your best Amu!" said a familiar voice. "Its you!" Amu said loudly turning to the voice, but then quieting down his own voice."Ren, my guardian character? You were real!"

Ren, now floating face to face with Amu nodded. "Of course! I'm sorry about yesterday…and today …" Ren uttered, prepared to be yelled at. "I'm sure there are other girls!"

He continued before gulping and staring at Amu for a response. "No…it's no big deal. It felt better to get it out though, so now I don't have to hide it." Amu stated in a gloomy tome.

"But Amu, Even if she likes someone you can sti-"

"I said it's no big deal. Now, shut up and let it go. You're the one that got me to say it in the first place." Amu cut in coldly.

_He is mad_, Ren thought before signing.

"Your name's Amu huh?" A voice said loudly.

Amu quickly got to his feet looking around curiously. "Who are you?! What do you want?"

"Up here" the voice responded, finally gaining Amu's full gaze to the abandoned buildings high above.

It was a girl, with dark medium length hair and a vague school uniform to a high school.

She had a smirk on her face and beside her floated a tiny speck Amu could not identify from the distance he stood.

"I want those eggs!"

**Interesting…**

**Not much to say, but I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Next chapter is expected to be up by next Thursday (hopefully)**


	6. Whats going on?

**As promised it's up this week. Earlier then the due date I set for myself. I'm hoping no one thought it was last Thursday, the week I posted chapter 5. It takes me a while to write -.- BTW, projects in school are coming up so I'm not making any promises for the date the next chapter will be up. For now, read this one.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara**

'_**I want those eggs'**_

Amu stood dumbfounded for a moment '_Why does everyone care so much about __my__ eggs?' _"Wha-What are you talking about? There just store bought eggs! And why are on that building? That's not safe 'ya know." Amu called out to the girl, in a nervous tone, both from her mentioning of his eggs and of her being on top of a building. The girl frowned. "Yura" she said under her breath, before jumping directly off the building. "Right, nya!"

Amu stood in a pool of confusion and was a bit hysterical of the girl's actions, and of course his reaction was quite slow. "Amu be careful! I think she wants your eggs-"Moments from her landing, she went right for Amu, grappling him from behind coolly. It appeared Ren had been smacked to the ground by the girl momentarily before she trapped Amu. Amu could not see her at the current moment but he had caught a glimpse of her close up. '_Cat ears?_' He didn't have time to think. Amu quickly jerked away from her grip, not very sure why that had just happened but he also was quite flustered from it. "H-how?" he stammered, turning around in time to see the girl close up and grinning to his surprise, but not nearly fast enough to retrieve the eggs she had smuggled from his bag. Amu also found that right next to the girl floated a Shugo chara. One that resembled a cat just like the girl, with the same dark hair color but instead of the girls mysterious dark eyes, the chara had bright yellow eyes and around its neck was a silver cross much like the one that hung on the girls outfit as well.._ 'Cat ears! She has a tail too. What's up with this girl? Cosplay maybe? No…she jumped off a building. That's not something a normal human being is capable of and besides….she has a chara!.' _

"Give them back i-idiot!" Amu cried, reaching out for the eggs with sloppy hands. He missed and the girl jumped once again, towards the building she had departed from.

"What am I suppose to do!!? I need those eggs back!" Amu said, thinking out loud. "I got it!!" Ren yelped in delight and took out his whistle once again. "N-No Ren Don-" Amu didn't finish his protest because Ren had already started blowing._'1,2, flight'_ Amu was unaware of the two red translucent circles appearing by his feet, and was in for a great surprise. Before he could even think of an appropriate plan to get his eggs back he was shot directly upwards, the dirt that he once stood on showing evidence of pressure from the launch.

Amu was more concerned of the air suffocating him from it blowing directly into his face then telling Ren to stop. It was more of a problem to figure out how to control whatever had lifted him. "Ren! How do I control this thing!?" He shouted, hoping his voice got to Ren. "Like….Skateboard….control…easy" _What?_ Ren's voice was drowned out by the wind in Amu's ears and by this time, he had started to feel dizzy. The things making him fly obviously had a mind of their own because they swung Amu around widely, like birds flying blindly in the sky.

Amu decided to use the facts that he had heard. Though he never had rode a skate board before, he had seen students ride them to school before and the controls didn't seem like they were that hard for whoever rode them. But this was Amu and he only had a starting clue of what he was doing. He tilted in the air, feeling the wind get stronger as he headed in the opposite direction in which it was blowing. Now, he shot in that direction moving his feet around like he was riding a skate board, only on air. He had to admit, it wasn't as easy as he had imagined. The wind was the biggest course to overcome and next would be the movement. Amu spotted the girl quite a distance away hopping building from building, probably quite pleased with herself.

"Go" he murmured hoping the red circles understood. Maybe they did because he headed in the correct direction without them turning recklessly anyway they pleased. The bag that had held the eggs fell off Amu's back towards the ground in all the commotion. It didn't matter. A little problem like that wasn't going to drive him away from his task.

When he was a good enough distance to the girl, Amu increased speed, planning to try and grab the eggs away from her as he went around her. However, it didn't go as planned. The girl stopped instantly on a rather large building turning towards Amu with a scrowl. Amu shot past, trying to stop himself. He remembered about how he had turned around the first time and he proceeded to tilt in the air, quite relieved that the air no longer blew in his face. '_The only problem is landing…_' And as if they had read his mind, he was lowered towards the building before the circles poofed away, leaving Amu feeling quite weird on a flat surface again.

"Persistent aren't you?" the girl said grinning before holding up the two eggs that she had stolen. "It seems the other one hatched though."

"Nyah!! Iku! One of them might be the emb-"Yura was cut off from a piercing glare from 'Iku". "Amu be careful!" Ren warned again, not taking his eyes off the enemy.

Amu didn't care to reply. He ran towards the girl, catching her off guard. (Normal people don't try to get things from people standing on the edge of buildings.)

"I told you earlier to give them back" he shouted. The girl stood in shock for only a couple seconds too late. Amu snatched the eggs from her but he was not able to stop himself on the edge.

Naturally, he fell off. Amu tried to grip the side of the building but it was a lost cause. There weren't any ledges.

Amu prepared for impact, holding the eggs tightly.

_Amu believe in yourself_

"It doesn't matter; even if I did nothing would happen'

_Maybe not. But trying wouldn't hurt would it? It would be much better then letting yourself fall. I believe in you Amu!!_

"But…"

_How are you going to get the princess to fall in love with you if you don't believe in yourself? You still have to make many friends too and I'm sure your parents are expecting you to come home today. You can do it!!_

Amu quickly opened his eyes, daringly looking back up to see the girl staring, her face expressionless once again.

The red circles appeared again and Amu felt himself stop in mid-air. For a short moment they both stared questionably at each other, possibly wondering who would make the next move.

Amu was the first and he tilted himself easily turning the other way, going full speed back to the spot where he had first launched.

When he arrived at the spot he landed with ease, a bit shocked with himself. A short second later he sighed. "Good job Amu-kun!" Ren cheered.

Someone from the shadows began to clap. Ren stopped with his cheering and looked towards where he had heard the noise come from. Amu did the same. He was prepared for 'Iku' this time. However, the one in the shadows revealed themselves and Amu had an abash expression when he saw the princess. Tamoko smiled sweetly, almost as if the incident earlier had melted from her thoughts. "Your chara has strong powers Amu-kun" she said and instantly Ren started cheering again, this time for himself and Amu.

Amu grunted. "W-What do you want?" he asked turning his head away from her, ignoring Ren's cheers._ I guess everyone can see Ren_' Amu thought, feeling the need to tell Ren to go back inside his egg.

"I came to give you this." Amu turned and saw that Tamoko had her hands stretched out towards him. A golden lock with a single silver crystal engraved in it sat in her hands, giving off a reflective beam of silver light as the sun shone on it. Amu's eyes widened and he instantly rejected it. "I-I don't want something like that" he argued. Tamoko's expression showed sadness. "Please take it Amu-kun. I will fell bad if you don't. It is called the 'humpty lock' "She said slipping it into Amu's hands. "Take care of it." Tamoko continued with a smile. Amu nodded, bewildered. It was strangely warm in his hands and Amu felt a bit of hospitality from it.

The moment was broken with a soft chuckle. "The little princess has arrived hasn't she?" He turned swiftly and saw Iku

Staring not at him, but at Tamoko, with a strange smile planted on her face.

"Its you! Tsukiyomi Iku!" Tamoko said, her face now in a frown.

"We won't let you have it!" she continued.

_Have what? These two know each other?_

Amu stared at the princess.

_Have I ever seen her frown before?_

**While letting someone read this before I posted, that person asked me;**

'_**What about the character change? If you end this part this way it'll be weird'**_

**I ****know**** this. Just wait until the next chapter and you'll understand. **

**This is not the same as the original, therefore it will not**

**Be like the original in some parts.**

**Trust me. I know exactly how it will be. .-.**


	7. Transformation

**I'm glad I finally had time to write this up. My week was boring and it ruined my usual timing. I'm also unusually tired right now. Feel free to give me advice on 'Character activation' words. I had fun searching around for the right words, but it wasted a lot of time….****ALOT.**

**I Do Not Own Shugo Chara**

'_Can this day get any weirder?' _Amu stared with inquiring eyes at the scene in front of him. Seconds ago he was only exchanging that strange lock from Tamoko, and he had been, no doubt, happy. But now, the princess, who Amu knew as the gentlest creature he had ever encountered, was in battle with some type of 'demon cat'. Ren floated beside Amu, a tad bit to carefree, and he also seemed intrigued with what was occurring.

"I don't have much time" Iku murmured under her breath, before lunging directly at Tamoko, her deadly claws were retracted, or so it seemed. 'N-no' Amu shouted, before freezing on the spot when he noticed Tamoko. How long had he looked away? On her head lay delicately, a golden crown with three charming blue jewels. In her hands, she held a royal scepter with a large matching blue jewel on the peak of the golden rod which held this magnificent piece together. She wasted no time and shouted "Hol-" She was stopped in surprise as Iku went directly pass her, more swiftly then she had expected. Instead she went right for Amu, who had no time to run.

Iku's attack was a success and Amu was pushed to the ground, startled. The impact was obviously not that hard since Iku remained standing. "That's for last time and thanks" She said through a grin, holding the humpty lock up triumphly at Amu. "Give it back!" Amu yelled, feeling his blood boil with anger. "Only if you catch me." Iku responded playfully. "Holy Crown!" Shouted Tamoko's voice. Something like a jelly like fluid, the color of honey, splashed into Iku, who dodged willingly. "Your still not good enough" she stated, before jumping into the air again. "Come back! Why are you running away!?" Tamoko barked. '_So a game of tag again..'_ Amu thought, feeling his anger run through him rapidly.

Character change was the only option. It seemed as if Ren had read his mind, because the two, now familiar floating circles appeared by Amu's legs. Within a short moment, he had jumped. "Amu wait!" Tamoko screeched, but it was far too late. Iku was waiting at the building above. Amu wondered why Iku had not run away. "I thought you wanted an endless chase" Amu muttered. Iku smirked. "Maybe some other time. For now, give me the eggs" she commanded, losing her smile. "Give me the lock" Amu responded wailed in frustration. "No. The eggs first."

_What am I suppose to do? Taking the lock by force would be more difficult then the first time. She's expecting it…_

_I can't give up my eggs either._

_This is pointless… I don't want this at all…_

"_Its not that hard!"_

_It's that voice again.._

"_All you have to do is believe Amu! Nothing more!"_

_Believe in what? Myself? That lines a bit cliché. _

"_Even so, if you do believe in yourself and your capabilities, then you'll be able to do it!"_

………_Fine_

"Iku just leave without the eggs! You got something else better anyways! And that guy is weak; it'll be easy to take them back, Nyah!" Yura uttered.

"Shut up! Amu's not weak!" Ren snapped at Yura.

"You should shut up 'cause your weak too!" Yura said laughing over reactively, before pausing.

Actually, they all paused, and stared at Amu in shock, who had his eyes shut tightly.

The humpy lock was shining from an unknown source in Iku's hands. "Amu! Your power! It's stronger!" Ren said cheerfully, also feeling himself flow with power.

Iku watched stunned and curious altogether. Yura did the same.

"Character Transformation; Lucky Ace!"

Amu and Ren announced together.

Iku said nothing, but she was full of much surprise that showed up on her face.

"N-No way, nyah!"

Amu was in even more shock. "What I-Is this Ren?" He yelled unaware. "You character changed Amu!! You're amazing!"

"Ren where are you?!" Amu questioned looking around for the voice. "Inside you!"

"How?! And what am I wearing?! Where are my normal clothes!!" Amu continued speaking more loudly then he should, his voice full of shock.

Amu's school clothes had been replaced with, a red visor hat much like Ren's, with a '#1' figure attached to the left side of the hat, A red shirt with the number one also placed on the front in bright white, white shorts and red and white sneakers with red and white shoelaces to match. A chain-like silver bracelet hung on his arm freely.

"They look nice don't they!?" said Ren excitedly. "No they don't!" Amu debated, not expecting a response now. He stared at Iku who was still staring at him and decided to test his new powers.

Amu started running. The power had defiantly increased his speed because he was already close enough to Iku to snatch the humpty lock. Iku had not expected this change in pace, but she pulled her hand back with the lock in it, away from Amu's hands. It was a lost cause. Amu instead ran Iku directly off the building. "Amu!" It was Tamoko, who noticed Amu's different look immediately. "Character change. It has to be." she muttered in amazement. Amu gripped Iku tightly, scared that he would fall, but then let go quickly, realizing his actions and the other fact that he himself was floating. Iku grimaced then jumped away from Amu, onto the building again.

Amu grinned, showing Iku the retrieved humpty lock. Iku did not look impressed. "I told you it was min-"

In a sudden second, Amu's character transformation poofed away, leaving him vulnerable once again.

"Eh…."

Amu didn't yell in terror or anything in that category. He just looked blankly upwards. The girl was gone.

_Well…at least when I splatter to my death, Tamoko will see I got the lock back. Though I won't look so human when I hit the ground…_

Instead of colliding with the ground and ending his life looking horrible in front of his 'princess' in pieces, Amu landed on something soft and squishy, that instantly disappeared and left him sitting with his eyes now closed on the ground.

_Death is…squishy?_

He opened his eyes and focused on his surroundings and found that he was back safely on ground, and that the princess was looking at him with an amazing smile.

"I'm alive?" Amu verified. Tamoko nodded, still smiling. "Yes. But your amazing Amu! You character changed!" Tamoko said, her face beaming. "Good job Amu!!" Ren cut in, only to be ignored by Amu.

"Character…what?" Amu questioned.

Tamoko only smiled. "I believe me and the guardians will have to re-introduce ourselves."

**Done. Until next time, my favorable friends.**


	8. A new development! The blue character!

**Happy Thanks giving to all whom celebrate. What are you going to eat? I'm not one for sweets but I like the traditional food (or what I consider traditional).**

**Enjoy your Thanks giving to all who celebrate. **

**I Do Not Own Shugo Chara**

"Yesterday was so tiring" Amu said yawning. Fragments of his drowsiness were seen clearly on his face. "It wasn't that bad Amu! You got to character change and everything!" Ren said cheerfully. "So what? I don't want to spend my school life being a superhero. I barely can make any friends at this stupid school!" he responded sighing. Amu was currently walking to school with a grim look on his face. His aura was like poison today, considering the fight from yesterday and how angry he was with Ren. Even though Amu had told Ren he didn't care, he still was furious with Ren for basically forcing him to confess to the princess who he was going to have to meet after school today for some sort of discussion.

"Stupid guardian characters..." Amu muttered softly. In his bag the blue egg shifted uneasily before slipping out of the bag. A blue being peeked out of the egg and looked at Amu disappointedly before saying quietly "pitiful..."

Ren glanced dejectedly at Amu before getting an idea. They were almost at the front gate leading to school and two students were occupied with amusing themselves on skateboards. They obviously could not ride the board but tried regardless, resulting in slips, friendly laughter and support. "Character change!" Ren shouted, taking out his whistle and blowing constantly. *poof* Amu ran over to the boys and pulled his hand out. "I'll teach ya how to do it!" He shouted. The boys looked astounded by Amu's presence and handed over the skateboard. Amu put the skateboard on the ground and hopped on, first kicking for speed. It was only a short amount of time before he was ready to 'show-off'.

A small crowd of students watched in awe as Amu did tricks only pros would do. His eyes gleamed with pride and confidence that they never had seen before. Amu finished off with his last trick before finally slowing down to a halt.

The headband disappeared and the now disorientated Amu blinked anxiously at the crowd. '_REN!!_' It was almost as if time had stopped. How would they see him now? Amu declared himself ruined at that very moment. Even so, he was a taken aback when they all begin to applaud. "That was great Hinamori!", "Amazing!" They were all words he had never heard before directed at him in forms of encouragement. The feeling was strange but Amu had to admit, he liked the feeling. At this point of time, Amu felt accepted.

"How did you learn how to do those tricks Amu?" "Could you teach us?" A bundle of students were crowded around Amu's desk asking continuous questions as Amu sat nodding endlessly instead of answering. "I could never do something like that in front of so many people!" "It must be easy for someone with such a famous girlfriend to do things like that in front of so many people!" someone mentioned. '_Another chance!'_ Thought Ren. "Character change" he whispered. *Poof* "Famous girlfriend?! I don't have one of those! The only girl I want is the princess!! She's my number 1!" Amu yelled holding one of his fingers up high in the air.

This time the room went silent including Amu, whose finger was still frozen in mid air as he sat in shock. "Wow! I knew you were just like us!" "It's easier to get along with this Amu!" Other unrecognizable things were said to Amu to. Their chatter seemed to go on with no end but it was a relief to see the silence end with good remarks. Amu only smiled nervously. O the emotions that were bottled up inside of him.

This day was certainly not a favorite of Amu's so far.

To make things even worse, while class was in progress the following thing occurred; Amu was doodling pictures on his paper while the teacher talked about something Amu found unimportant. "Amu, would you mind showing us what you're drawing?" The teacher said, feeling brave this particular day. "Ack!" Amu panicked and started to erase the mocking picture he had drawn of the teacher.(*poof* A blue paintbrush shaped pin appeared on Amu's head.) Instead his hands moved on their own accords drawing fresh lines on the page. Amu picked up his notebook and stood up, holding it up for the whole class to see. "Erm…" Amu begin, turning his head away from the teacher. "It's not what you think…" The teacher gasped along with the students. "You think I look like that!?" he announced. "Uh…yeah...I mean no…when's my detention?" Amu responded, defeated. "Detention?! You deserve something more then detention!" Amu sighed. "But it's just a drawing…" he murmured. "Just a drawing?! Amu you deserve an award!" The teacher responded loudly. "What?" Amu questioned looking at his teacher directly in the eyes now. The idiot teacher was crying. "It's so beautiful...I never thought that I looked so handsome in the morning…" He was now dabbing his eyes with a tissue. The class begin to applaud Amu once again. _Has everyone gone nutso?_ Amu glanced at his drawing and inhaled sharply. On his paper where the doodling had been, was now a perfectly drawn exaggerated picture of his teacher.

"Uh…I have to go to the bathroom" Amu stated exhaling and getting up and walking off. The talking did not stop even now though and Amu could hear them recite his name over and over. It was almost like they had just found some new idol to discuss named 'Amu'.

"REN YOU IDIOT!" Amu could only say this over and over as he lectured Ren. Amu had walked outside to the back of the school, so he could be unheard as he yelled at his 'helping' guardian. "But Amu, now their your friends, you said earlier you had trouble making friends and I only helped." Ren said in his defense. "I never asked for your help and you did it three times! I thought guardian characters were supposed to help but all you're doing is ruining my life!" Amu shouted coldly. The words stung and Ren flinched. They felt like flying fist at his heart. "Your ridiculous Amu." A voice said in the same tone that Amu had yelled at Ren. Amu turned quickly to see a chara in front of him. It wore an aphotic blue short sleeve shirt with a navy blue long sleeve shirt under it and black shorts with a pair of black and blue shoes. He wore a black beret on his head and was holding a mini sharpened pencil in his hand. His eyes were a radiant blue, but also seemed dim in a way. The only thing that resembled Ren was a number 2 keychain that was stuffed in his pocket, unseen. "O you hatched!" Ren stated with joy. "Hatched…." '_Could it be…?' _"The blue egg!" Amu proclaimed.

"Mikio" The blue Chara said sighing. "Mikio…" _'_' Amu murmured.'_So the drawing was Mikio and not Ren.._' "Don't get adjusted to saying my name. I won't accept someone like you." Mikio responded coolly. "W-Why?" Amu stammered. Ren was confused. "What are you talking about Mikio? Your suppose to help Amu! That's why you're his guardian." Mikio only shook his head. "It's obvious someone like that doesn't want our help." And without another word, Mikio went flying off. "Wait!" Amu yelled running after Mikio. "But still…." Ren whispered, as he flew after Amu and Mikio.

"One of those eggs could have been…" Iku uttered.

"The embryo? From that girls eggs?"

Iku didn't respond, nor did she turn her head towards the speaker.

"Don't worry, only I can protect you."

Iku felt herself being held in a tight embrace but she still showed no emotion.

"Only I can get the embryo for you."

After countless times of chasing after Mikio, Ren and Amu were exhausted. They both had stopped running and were trying to catch their breaths "Just…give up….Ren…you'll never…catch up…with him..."

"Amu...your going even slower…them I am." Ren chuckled despite how tired he was. Turning this all into a competition had seemed to be the right idea this time.

"Amu."

"Mikio!" Ren stated, partly hoping he wasn't done being chased.

Amu turned to see Mikio staring blankly at him. "What is it?" Amu asked. "Done running?"

Mikio once again, shook his head.

"Then what's up?"

"I'm disappearing" Mikio responded. "Huh?" Amu uttered, still breathing uneasily. Mikio's eyes seemed to show he was distressed. "Just because we are here now, doesn't mean we'll stay no matter what happens, Amu. If you don't believe in us then we'll disappear. It doesn't seem like you want us to be here."

Ren, who finally understood, nodded in agreement.

Amu let what he had just heard sink in before replying. He stood back up straight, grateful that some of his energy had returned. He took a deep breath then started. "At first when I realized I had these things called 'guardian characters', I have to admit, I was uneasy and I still am. The thought of having things like pixies follow me around all day and even taking over me for a short time-" He glanced at Ren who smiled ingloriously in return. "But I think over time, I'll be pretty adjusted to this. So I don't want you guys to leave…no matter how annoying you are."

"Amu!" Ren shouted lightheartedly. "B-But don't get the wrong I-idea, I don't mean y-you can take over a-anytime you want and I d-do believe….but just a little bit!" Amu grumbled.

"Stubborn!" Ren said repeatedly. "Shut up Ren!" Amu yelled, getting angrier when Ren continued on anyway. "Stubbbooornnnn!! Stubborn!! Stubborn stupid Amu!" he yelled through laughter.

"REN!" Amu shouted bitterly, trying to grab Ren, who dodged easily. "Stubbooorn!" He continued.

"I guess there's no getting around the fighting" Mikio said, laughing at his friends.

**I originally had written much more, but I decided to just save that part for the next chapter.**

**I stayed up all night typing. Woopee ka yay... **


	9. Introductions

**Chapter 9 finally up.**

**I Do not own Shugo Chara.**

From all the tiring events from earlier, Amu wanted to head home instead of treading timidly to the fated meeting with the Guardians

But, that plan had been ruined from what had happened earlier.

After Amu had successfully gotten the Mikio problem under control, he headed back to class, nervous that his excuse to use the bathroom wasn't that smart, considering how long he had been gone. _I hope they don't misunderstand anything_ Amu thought glumly. When he got back he noticed he had been gone for the whole previous period since another teacher was in the place of the idiot teacher before. Class had not yet started.

He sat back down in his seat and stared oddly out the window, glad that the attention on him had dispersed. He didn't know that all would be ruined seconds later.

The first thing he had heard were sounds of awe coming from students in the classroom, then a figure stood in front of his desk. Amu turned to see Nagihiko, who was holding an envelope towards Amu.

"W-What?" Amu stammered surprised and irritated at Nagihiko's appearance. "The invitation. Remember to come to the Royal Garden afterwards." He answered with a warm smile, before putting the invitation on Amu's desk and walking off. The room was silent until he exited out of the classroom, then came the massive chattering, the questions, the teacher trying to quiet everyone down and the spotlight was on Amu once again.

But, likewise, he was curious of what their 'real introductions' would be. So instead of drifting vigorously home, Amu found himself walking restlessly through the familiar route leading to his destination, accompanied by his two red and blue companions trailing behind.

Amu showed no sign of care on his face but inside, he was flowing with excitement.

_It doesn't look like their that angry about last time.._

"Excited, Amu?" Mikio asked, but it seemed as it was more of a statement then a question.

"N-No way" he retorted. Ren flew closer to Amu and examined his face. "You say that Amu, but it doesn't look that way to me." He mentioned plainly.

Amu stopped at the front entrance of the Royal Garden and gripped the door handle before opening the door. "No its n-"He refrained from speaking when he saw all the guardians once again assembled. It felt bizarre being back in this place and Amu felt his excitement dissolve away in the place of uneasiness.

"Amu's finally here!" Yuta squealed in his baby-like tone. "Er...Hi..." Amu responded, walking over to the table where they all sat at anxiously." Welcome back Amu-kun" Tamoko stated. "Took you long enough." Keiko mentioned, with her nonchalant grin. Amu started to respond but before he could, he noticed 'things' in mid-air beside each guardian, 'things' much like the ones that had given him such a hassle. Nagihiko smirked at Amu's surprised expression. "Please sit Amu."

Amu sat impatiently in his chair with Ren staring curiously at the other chara's and Mikio doing something Amu thought probably was artistic, with his simple pencil and pad. "How come you all have chara's!?" Amu basically screamed. Tamoko shook her head. "We'll explain later" It was time for 'introductions'. The queen started first. "This is Katsuko, my guardian chara." Beside her floated a being with a very self indulgent expression. Katsuko wore an aqua blue dress with a ruby red cloak. A small dark blue diamond was attached very orderly on the material. A very familiar crown sat on top her bright golden hair. It was a miniature queen. "Hmph..." Katsuko mumbled bitterly.

"Seems like a spoiled brat." Ren whispered as Amu nodded in agreement. "What? How dare you disrespect me! Who do you think you are?!" Katsuko announced, her face turning red with anger. "Hey we all need a turn, 'queen'." Keiko muttered. Katsuko had to be comforted by Tamoko before calming down. The rest of the introductions went by at a convenient rate.

Keiko's chara name was 'Dai'. She wore a yellow shirt with green shooting star on the front and white shorts along with white sneakers. A yellow star clip hang in her medium length green hair. _'A girl version of Ren.'_ Amu thought instantly. "Sup!" Dai said proudly.

Next was Yuta's chara 'Paco', who dressed in sky blue footed pajama's with a small blue bib around his neck along with a matching blue hat, in the shape of a bear on top of his short brown hair. A pacifier was stuck tightly in his mouth. At the moment, his and Yuta's attention seemed to be on the chocolate chip cookies bought by Nagihiko.

Lastly was Nagihiko's chara 'Rhyme'. He wore a black jacket and a blue hat. A small, what seemed to be an mp3 player, was clipped on to his jeans. His face resemblance to Nagihiko was amazing. Rhyme waved with prosperity towards Amu.

"This is Ren and Mikio" Amu said quickly, pointing at his two chara's. "Hey!" Ren cheered optimistically. Mikio looked up from his pad and nodded gently, before becoming entranced with

his drawing again. Nagihiko eyed Tamoko. "2 Guardian chara's now"

"Can you explain…you know…about what these two are" Amu pointed at Ren and Mikio again. "And yours too…" he added.

"This..." Tamoko pointed out, handing a book titled 'Egg of heart" to Amu. "Read it?" Amu questioned. Nagihiko chuckled and Tamoko nodded.

"Every kid has eggs in their heart that stay with them as a child but disappears when they grow up." Amu read aloud, turning the page, only to find it ripped . Tamoko's face was now thoughtful.

"Do you get the resemblance between the eggs? That was made by the first guardian, also the founder."

. "The only people who can join the guardians have to have a guardian chara…which is why we still want you to join Amu."

Amu nodded gently. It made sense.

"Ya see, everyone has an egg, one that's born and one that isn't. The one that isn't will eventually be born into another personality!" Yuta explained his attention finally away from the cookies. Paco nodded harmoniously with Yuta.

Amu stared blankly. _They still want me to join._

He had to think about this. Everything. Amu glanced at Ren and Mikio as he thought up a reasonable lie. "Uh, I hav'ta go somewhere and…do something important" He said in a way that sounded like he was reading a script for a play before getting up from his chair. Nagihiko grinned "Go where?"

Amu glared at the table thinking of an answer. Keiko laughed. "Go somewhere? And do something important? " She repeated, obviously spotting the lie. "That's even worse then the cape thing!"

Yuta's eyes sparkled as he stared at Amu. "Amu, the cape would make you look extra manly!"

With talk about the cape, Amu didn't want to stay any longer, not even to make a lie about why he wanted to leave. "No capes!" he announced loudly. Tamoko smiled daintily "You don't have to wear it all the time"

Amu struggled to think of something to say and when he realized that he wouldn't be able to oppose the princess again, he turned and ran. "L-Later!" He screamed. His two chara's shook their head with faint smiled on their faces and raced after Amu.

Katsuko frowned. "What a difficult peasant..."

Keiko roared with laughter. Dai only smirked. The cool and icy Amu was not all what he seemed to be.

"Amu's going to be fun!" Yuta beamed, hi-fiving Paco and Keiko. Nagihiko snickered and turned to Tamoko. Rhyme stared notably at Nagihiko. "Don't worry, I'll get him to change his mind. Amu's practically already a guardian." He noted. Nagihiko's plans never failed.

**Sorry about the wait. Check on my profile at anytime to see the progress on the stories and updates..**

**And a heads-up that I didn't have much time to check over my work. So if there are any typos' I'll change them later..**


	10. The green egg

**I know this was a longer then usual wait, but I've given up trying to put these on weekly. Honestly, real life is getting so busy. But I'll try to put them up…let's say, every other week. Btw, Merry Christmas**

**I do not own Shugo chara**

**Chapter 10**

"_That's right! Your guardians are watching you!"_

"Hm, really?" Amu listened intently to the TV, sensing a bit of irony as he watched the man on the screen who was supposedly a famous fortune teller, answer the questions of a talk show host. "Guardians…" Amu thought aloud, while taking a bite of a chocolate chip cookie and looking at his two 'guardians' who were entranced in there usual activities. Ren, doing some warm up exercises and Mikio, drawing the landscape on his pad. It was finally Sunday and Amu had awoken to the usual cooing of his parents to his sister Ami. He had quickly dressed and went downstairs pass his parents taking the normal snap-shots of Ami, who was singing with a small microphone, to the TV.

_But there's nothing on. _He thought tiredly. "Amu."

"Huh?" he answered coolly, not even turning around to answer his mother. "Could you go to the store and get some more cookies and some ingredients for tonight's dinner?" "But there still are lots of cookies." He murmured. Mikio cleared his throat and pointed at the empty cookie bag on Amu's lap and Ren pointed to the cookie in Amu's hand. "o…." Amu sweat dropped and placed the cookie half-way in his mouth, holding it in place by his lips. "Ure'" he answered aimlessly, meaning 'sure'.

His mom smiled and turned back to Ami's singing before saying. "Thank you Amu-kun"

Walking to the store had been a nice chance to go outside and get some fresh air, and get away from his sister's constant singing. Even his chara's had been good lately and hadn't caused him any trouble or gave him any un-wanted attention while going on a normal walk. He had put the green egg in his pocket, just in case Ami decided to look around his room when he wasn't there. Things were pretty relaxed today, Amu even found Ren's cheering and talking more relaxing then annoying.

_This is how everyday should be. I can be myself when I'm by myself._

At least that's what Amu thought before buying all the things needed and then bumping into Nagihiko.

Mikio was the one who noticed seconds before he came over. "It's Nagihiko..." he said putting his pad and pencil away.

Nagihiko's Chara, Rhyme, floated next to him and wore the same bright smile as Nagi. "What a _coincidence_! It's nice to see you, Amu."

"W-What are you doing here?" Amu whispered. Nagihiko was very loud and he caused several people to look over at them. Too much attention.

"Well, I felt like taking a look around at some of the shops and then I saw you." He answered.

Amu frowned "I hope you're not still trying to get me to join your group"

Nagihiko didn't answer but Amu noticed his smiled changed to that evil smile again, before switching quickly back to normal. Now he only sighed. "No, no. But I hope you still like Tamoko because I have something you can do to…'capture' her heart? How's that?" Nagi winked and watched Amu's face brighten up for a change.

"I-I don't need you help, but…"

"I'm taking that as a sign of interest. Come back here in 15 minutes" Nagi said. "What is it?" Ren questioned staring at Rhyme who shook his head in response. "You'll have to find out." He said, before flying after Nagihiko.

It turned out Nagihiko had gotten access to the art room in the school. "How is it possible to get into the school, when the school isn't even open? We'll get in trouble you know." Amu mentioned. "Guardians." Nagihiko said, and Amu understood. "Wow, do they own everything?" Amu whispered. "Seems so." Mikio whispered back. "Anyway….what's the point of being here? How am I suppose to capt- get the princess to like me? Though…It's not like I'm saying that I do like her…I'm just asking…ya know…just in case..." Amu added on stubbornly. Nagi chuckled before answering. "Look around at what your _cupid _has set up."

"C-Cupid?" Amu grunted but looked around regardless and saw thread, fabric, beads, buttons, and other accessories all set up on two tables, filling them completely. "We're sewing" Nagihiko said finally smiling with triumph. Amu stared for a short moment not understanding then smirked demonically. "I didn't know you were into this type of thing Nagihiko? So what do you sew? Maid uniforms?"

Nagihiko laughed once again. "No. But the point is that I'm going to help you sew a few things." He answered.

"Why would I do something like sewing?" Amu questioned, his smile replaced by his usual grim look. "Because, Tamoko's birthday is tomorrow."

Amu gulped and held back a smile and looked towards Nagihiko with a strange half smile, half frown expression. "Then I just can buy something."

"But anyone can buy something. Don't you want to make something special? Tamoko loves things like this. I recommend it."

So that's how it all started. Amu could hardly refuse this offer so he allowed Nagi to teach him. Rhyme and Ren watched Mikio draw a picture of Nagihiko and Amu, Nagi was laughing in the picture as Amu yelled at him.

Amu did not notice the green egg cracking softly in his pocket.

It was decided that the gift to the princess would be a small look-a-like stuffed toy.

Time went by pretty quickly as they both worked together on making the birthday present.

Amu flinched. "Ouch." He had stabbed himself with the needle on his finger while sewing the golden crown on the toy princess's head and a bit of blood trickled down from the cut.

"We'll need a band-aid" Nagihiko uttered. But Amu objected "No, it's alright. It's only a cut."

Nagihiko walked towards the door of the art room. "'Only a cut' may soon turn into 'only an infection' "He said before leaving out of the room.

Amu sighed. "This is boring"

Ren was now sewing a number 1 out of white fabric. "You say that but you're having tons of fun Amu."

"No I-It's for the princess so-"

Mikio smiled. "It looks like you and Nagihiko have become friends. Good job."

"Friends…" 

'_A friend…I made a friend?_

"I'll have to thank Nagihiko after this is finished. He helped out a lot. But It would be even better if I could make stuff like this by myself…stupid needle." Amu said, trying to tug the needle and thread through the crown again and resulting in making himself bleed even more on another finger.

_Its not that hard! Character change!_

"Heh?!" Amu said loudly, catching the attention of Ren and Mikio who also stared in confusion as Amu's hands moved at a quick pace with the sewing. The sewing was practically perfect and the crown was fully sewed on in seconds.

The three stared blankly at each other, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Amu broke the silence first, shrugging in confusion.

"Done!" Amu announced, holding the miniature princess toy up in the air. "Looks good." Mikio responded, with a thumbs up. "Awesome." Ren cheered.

Amu pulled the egg from his pocket and stared at it. "This…"

"Amu!!" Mikio shouted. "Watch out!" Ren shouted in unison, puzzling Amu.

Seconds later, the green egg was gone and in front of Amu was the demon cat girl. To make matters worse in her hands she held the green egg. "Looks like I have it once again." She said with the same mischievous grin. Yura floated closely beside her. "Easy, easy! Nyah!"

"It's the demon cat! Back for more playtime huh?!" Amu said both surprised and annoyed." Give it back!" Amu pointed at his egg in the girls hands. Iku's smiled turned to amusement. "Demon cat? You're pretty mean aren't you?"

"Amu, if we character change in here to fight, the room probably will be damaged tons" Ren whispered. Amu nodded and got an idea. He grabbed a roll of thread and held it towards Iku. "We'll trade. You're a cat aren't you?" He asked, dumbfounded. Iku's ears twitched before poofing away but she showed no signs of wanting the thread, instead she laughed softly before rushing to the door. "Give me my egg!" Amu shouted dropping the thread. He started running after Iku but he was careless. Amu clumsily tripped over the roll of thread he threw sending him spiraling to the floor. In that moment he let go of the toy princess while flailing his arms. The doll shot directly at Iku, who was at the door now.

Sadly for Amu, Iku's reflexes matched that of a cat and her first reaction was more of her instincts then anything. Her claws 'poofed' quickly and she turned and sliced directly through the doll, splitting it into four different sets across. Amu who had gotten up rapidly was already jogging towards Iku again, trying his best to ignore the tragic death of the present he had worked so hard on. He slammed into Iku in the attempt to grab his egg. The egg dropped to the floor and Amu had Iku successfully pinned down on the ground.

Amu was unaware of the slight blush that appeared on his face. "Why do you want my eggs? And the embryo..."

Suddenly the door slammed open revealing Nagihiko, holding a band-aid in his hand. "This is where you stop, cat! Character change!"

Nagihiko's character change was unexpected on Amu's part. The only thing that 'poofed' was a basketball and a sports bracelet. Iku shoved away from Amu fiercely and got in position to dodge. Nagihiko started bouncing the ball before he tossed the ball towards Iku. '_What the…What is a basketball going to do?' _ Amu thought, and was as confused as Iku who dodged the ball when it came pass her easily. Amu's questions were answered when the ball hit the ground with a crash, leaving the floor under it crushed in pieces before it bounced towards Nagi again, who this time threw it much faster at Iku. "T-That's his character change?" Amu thought aloud. "That wont be nice to get hit with" Ren commented.

Iku dodged as best as she could but on some attempts she was barely seconds away from getting crushed. Things were getting much more difficult and the room was getting crushed to bits. "Miss! Foul! Miss!" Rhyme said loudly. "KEEP STILL!" Nagihiko was no longer hiding his anger through a smile. He threw the ball much harder each and every time. Amu feared for the art room of getting completely destroyed. "Nagihiko if you keep this up you'll destroy the whole room!"

Nagihiko continued on with throwing the ball, much more intensely.

Convincing him obviously was not going to work. "How am I suppose to fix this…"

"That's easy I'll do it!"

"Heh?"

Amu looked beside him.

A new chara floated overtop the now fully cracked green egg.

He had light blonde hair and dark green eyes. He wore a green apron over a pair of white pants and a green shirt.

He held a small screwdriver in his hand and had a shining, pure smile.

"This is what Susumu's job is." Susumu announced loudly, referring to himself in 3rd person.

Mikio and Ren glanced at each other and smiled "It hatched!"

"Fix, make, build"

A gigantic putty knife and a bucket of paint appeared in both of Amu's hands and headed straight towards the broken pieces, forcing Amu along with them.

Susumu chanted the word 'Fix" over and over again with his eyes closed and a smile. With the putty knife and paint controlling Amu's actions, he begin fixing every broken hole in the wall and floor and repainting over anything that needed to be. Then to stop Nagihiko and Iku from fighting, the putty knife disappeared and the paint bucket got much bigger and with a toss in the air, a sea of paint splashed everywhere and everyone.

The fighting was stopped instantly as the room and its inhabitants were now coated with light green paint.

"And now my work is finished!" Susumu announced, opening his eyes and looking around perplexed. "Eh? Everything's green. O well." He smiled once again admiring his work.

Amu was in a daze. His nice joyful day had been reduced to this. _But at least the last egg hatched _

He wiped his eyes as a figure that was not covered in paint appeared. "Iku." It said.

Amu could now see that it was a boy that looked to be older then Amu, but younger then Iku.

"Are you okay?"

Iku was clearing the paint from her face but she looked up at the stranger. "Ukito."

'Ukito' turned and glared at Amu with a face that looked like it belonged in a magazine instead.

Amu smiled nervously at the face and turned his attention elsewhere. _Another enemy…stupid pretty boy._

He sighed and watched as Iku and Ukito left the room and noticed Iku turn around and stare at him with that blank expression before continuing along.

"Amu!" Ren and Mikio flew over to where Amu sat and glanced at the other chara. "He caused this giant mess" Mikio whispered. Amu shook his head and smiled at the new chara. "Hi.."

Susumu smiled back and floated around Amu's head. "You did good Amu! Everything is repaired and the room is painted nicely!"

Everything was 'repaired' except for all the paint on everything. Including all the supplies.

With Susumu saying this, Amu remembered his toy for the princess and looked around and spotted a paint covered Nagihiko and Rhyme. "It was….the toy… it…got destroyed."

Amu stammered. Nagihiko tried to smile reassuringly. "Don't worry. You can buy something from the store. Tamoko will like anything."

"I thought you said that-" Amu stopped himself. He didn't feel like arguing with Nagihiko right now. A gift from the store wasn't going to be as good as one that was made by him. He could at least express his feelings better, but now…

Susumu, noticing the disappointment in the room took out his screwdriver. "This can be fixed by Susumu" he said to himself. "Fix, make, build" He chanted. The putty knife popped up once again in Amu's hands and forced him to scrape all the drying paint from every surface in seconds. "D-Dizzy…" Amu struggled to say as the putty knife swept him across the room to remove more paint.

After the entire room was spotless of any signs of paint, Ren congratulated Susumu for his help. Mikio decided to criticize the part about Susumu starting the whole entire paint problem before doing any sort of congratulating. "Thanks Susumu." Was Amu's reply. Susumu smiled and floated to the now dead toy princess. "I can fix this to." He reminded Amu. "I know but, I think I wanna make it over instead." Amu glanced at Nagihiko who nodded in agreement. Susumu seemed to understand and grinned with satisfaction.

"Finally! The princess is done!" Amu finished the last stitch on the new present for Tamoko and stared at his work protectively, as not to get it destroyed again. Susumu had done much of the help this time, but Amu still had made a big impact on the doll as well. "The princess will love this!"

The new 'mini princess' wasn't as well prepared as the first one, but it still had turned out the way that it should have. Blonde hair, bright eyes, golden crown, and the guardian uniform. It looked much like the Princess.

Susumu, Ren, Mikio and Rhyme checked over the doll for any type of flaws. "It seems like things have worked out" Nagihiko said, reffering to the task at hand with Amu and his other secret task that Amu had no idea about.

He glanced at Amu who was arguing with Mikio about the symmetry of the dolls eyes.

"Just remember not to call her princess though"

**Another longer-then usual chapter but still…**

**Merry Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanza/New Years/ And so on. **


	11. Happy birthday

**Microsoft word changed the format for the body paragraphs and I don't feel like changing it (lazy .).**

**Btw, I couldn't respond to your review kaoru so to answer your question…well I'll see how things go. It depends on if many people want it to go in that direction, but it seems like it's more of the main pairings (the ones in the manga/anime)**

**And I'm sorry in advance if there are typo's in this chap. I got a new laptop and the keyboard is different on this one then the other…so I gotta get adjusted to this one again. I'm probably boring you so read away. And I dont own Shugo chara xp**

"Nice, nice. I'd grade it a B"

"No, it's an A more then a B"

"I'd grade it an E for excellent!"

"E is for failing idiot!"

"S-Sorry..."

Amu sighed in frustration as his chara's argued over the 'grade' the gift box for Tamoko's present should get. They had did this in the store yesterday also when he went to buy the box itself and small decorations for it. Only that time had been a disagreement over the color's to use. Amu had settled the argument earlier by buying all the decorations in individual colors.

He had thought it all would work out entirely until none other then Mikio had decided to grade it.

The box was a light shade of yellow, only because the three chara's wanted the box as their favorite colors and seeing how that wasn't going to work, Amu picked a color way off from red, green, and blue. The decorations however, were the colors that they wanted and each one of them had dominated one of each side on the box with whatever they liked. Amu had taken the last side to write 'Happy birthday Tamoko' in bright red marker. (Adding two exclamation points in green and blue when Mikio and Susumu started complaining.) That had been the first box of course, before Ren had made Amu 'character change' and add; 'My princess. From your beloved Prince that you are madly in love with, Amu.'

It is only a fact that the flustered Amu went and bought another box, one that looked identical to the one that Ren had ruined. Amu had taken the time to write "Happy Birthday Tamoko" on it and putting a sky blue ribbon around it, this time with no decorations from his chara's. Susumu had been in charge of opening the other box and putting the present inside of this box instead before Amu had done anything.

It angered Amu that they had decided to argue about the box, _after _he had given it to Tamoko. Well, he hadn't necessarily given it to her.

This morning, Nagihiko and Amu had walked to Tamoko's house and Amu had chickened out when they got to the front porch after Nagi had ringed the doorbell. He had then set the box on the front porch and grabbed Nagihiko before running off. Tamoko had seen the present but she was confused as ever. She finally bought it in the house when she saw that it was addressed to her. After that had been finished, Amu thanked Nagihiko, in his own way of course but Nagihiko had understood. "That's what friends are for." He had said before waving good bye to Amu. "Guess he's not as bad as he seems"

_"_So you finally recognize him as a friend?" Ren questioned, waving goodbye to Rhyme.

"I-I never said that but I guess..." he responded smiling at his achievement.

_Friend..._

______

The chara's now were argueing over who had helped out the most.

"I cheered us on half the time. So I helped out more!" Ren shouted at Mikio.

Mikio started drawing furiously on his pad then showed it to Ren.

The drawing was a picture of Ren floating upwards from the box with a gigantic mouth and happy face.

By the box, was Mikio covering his ears, Amu had fainted on the floor, Susumu had dizzy eyes, and the box was on fire.

"This is the outcome of your stupid cheering. Notice how annoying it is to everyone."

"Eh? Susumu looks silly in the picture. Susumu wants a happy face." Susumu said pointing at himself on Mikio's pad.

With this, Mikio started yelling at Susumu over trying to explain the point of the picture and Ren screamed at Mikio for drawing the picture.

Ren smirked demonically. "You're only grading it as a B because 'happy birthday' isn't written in blue Mi-ki-o"

Mikio glared at Ren. "Well, if you hadn't written on my side of the box then it would be an A. Why not Susumu's?!"

"Susumu wouldn't like that though…" Susumu said quietly.

"I can't take this anymore!" Amu announced angrily getting out of his chair.

"Amu?" He heard Susumu say.

"I'm going downstairs..." Amu responded leaving his room and heading down the steps.

"Where's the other box?! I want you to see how much you destroyed it!" Mikio screamed at Ren.

"Then lets see then!!" Ren responded, floating under Amu's desk to get the other box. There was a silent gasp before Ren spoke.

"I-I think you should look at this…" Ren said slowly.

Susumu and Mikio looked at each other before floating towards the box and Ren. "Where'd the decorations go?" Mikio asked, examining the box. Ren turned when Amu came back in the room. "What are you guy's doing?" He asked holding a remote, staring at the three chara's worried expressions.

"I think we grabbed the wrong box…." Ren said.

Amu dropped the remote and crawled over to where the box was at rapidly. "your kidding?"

Ren crossed his arms and sighed. "Tamoko's going to be sad when she opens an empty box…"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!! D-DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WROTE ON THAT BOX!!??!!" Amu yelled, to irritated to think straight.

Ren thought for a second then smiled nervously. "Hehe…sorry…"

Amu felt the volcano inside him explode, only to be drowned by a sea of water. He laid on the ground staring at the box. A cloud of despair rained over him "It's all over, It's all over It's all over…" He chanted endlessly. "Amu! This isn't the time to get depressed! We have to get that box back!" Ren said!

____

'_This isn't right…I feel like some sort of stalker.' _Amu thought, clinging to the wall around Tamoko's traditional styled house with one hand, the other holding the correct present. "Amu hurry up!" Mikio whispered. "S-Shut up! I'm going." Amu responded, climbing over the wall and loosing his grip. He fell to the ground, thankfully behind some bushes. He heard Susumu's laughter and turned to see the chara's floating beside him, peeking at the scenery. He couldn't blame them though. The inner garden was astonishing. There was a small pond outlined with circular pieces of stone closest to Amu. The grass was neatly trimmed and in some spots, filled with sweet smelling flowers. But Amu was not here to study how pretty the princess's house looked. He was here for only one reason, no matter how distracting everything else was. He shushed Susumu's and Ren's light laughter before going towards where he hoped was the princess's room. The door to the room was opened and it revealed a medium sized bedroom. He looked around to make sure no one was coming, before walking slowly up the foundation and into the room. He looked around trying to keep his attention off of anything that belonged to Tamoko. He was glad he was in her room, but now the temptation of looking around was reeling him in. _It won't hurt to look…_

"Amu, look!" Ren said flying towards a group of presents. _Well there goes that plan. _Amu shrugged and walked over to the presents, instantly finding his and picking it up reading over what 'he' (or Ren) wrote.

"This is it" Amu noted, blushing. He could feel himself fill with relief as he turned to leave. "Whose there?!" Amu froze. He couldn't choose through running or saying something back. _This is it. Tamoko will definitely hate me now. She'll probably call the police. _He chose to turn towards his fate and be punished instead of running. Amu had to admit, he was quite surprised when the one that addressed him was instead of Tamoko, Katsuko. _Ah, good. I thought it was Tamoko. _"What are you doing here peasant?"

"What a relief!" Amu said. "You didn't answer my question!!" Katsuko yelled.

"What a grumpy girl." Ren said jokingly. "How dare you address someone of my standards like that?" Katsuko argued.

Amu stared at closely at Katsuko, startling her. "Looking at you closely, you really do look like the princess."

"P-Princess….you dare call me A PRINCESS!" Katsuko screamed.

"Heh?"

"You'll….You'll…You'll PAY FOR THIS!" Katsuko remarked loudly.

"Katsuko, what's wrong?" a soft voice asked, coming from the door.

_Ta-TAMOKO!_ Amu didn't have much time to think, he turned to run, but slipped on the floor, landing on his face and letting go of the wrong present. "o-ouch…"

Tamoko's eyes widened. "Eh? Amu-kun?"

_____

"So you came for a visit?"

"Uh, un"

Amu didn't know what Tamoko had thought about him being in her house, but she showed no sign of anger whatsoever. He was grateful for this and strayed away from talking about it. They talked for a little while, about small things.

"Amu, something strange happened this morning. I found this present with no name, but it was addressed to me…at my doorstep." She held up the present and eyed it suspiciously. Amu gulped and decided it was time to tell Tamoko why he was here.

"Tamoko I..."

Tamoko directed her attention to Amu instead of the present. "Yes?"

"I well...here." Amu turned his face from Tamoko as he blushed lightly and handed her the correct box, snatching the other box away when Tamoko wasn't looking.

Tamoko slowly slipped the ribbon off and opened the box. She smiled softly as she picked up the small doll. "Eh? Its cute! Amu did you make it?" She said, cradeling the doll.

"...yeah...I did...happy birthday." Amu said, filling his face get even hotter. He finally faced her and saw that she was smiling at him.

"Thank you Amu. I'm really glad."

_It seems like things really did work out for the best._

Amu nodded, trying to calm his heart down before enjoying the rest of this precious time with the Princess.

* * *

**And there it is. You wont have to worry about me typing anything up on my new laptop, since I got it taken away.**

**Yep, 2days after christmas. I had to do alot of ninja things to get this chapter up. Im not even suppose to be on right now so until next time.**

**And if your anxious you can always check my profile to see my current status on my stories. Though I think i said that before...**


	12. Joker

**2 weeks haven't even passed have they? **

**So enjoy. I had fun this weekend so im pretty energized. Btw, im kinnda on and off with the honorifics so just ignore that. I like using them sometimes but I think that if I start using them all the time now, it'll be weird. So just assume that whatever the honorifics are suppose to be that they are. I'm working on to many things to go back and change everything D; **

**O yeah, and Im sorry that I might have disappointed some of you because you probably thought that this was 'that chapter' if you get my drift. Yeah sorry, I don't remember if I told you guys, but Im currently on punishment. I have only 20 minutes a day on the computer before I have to get off. I wanted to get this chapter out at least even if I had to compromise and make this small thing into a chapter. Yes I type very slowly if that's what you're wondering. But if it makes you happier, I already finished chapter 13. I just have to type it all up the next time I get on.**

_5__th__ grade…_

Amu stared gloomily at the large board showing the classes for 5th grade.

After so much time, he had finally made it to the next grade but even though that was good…

_I just made friends and now the stupid grades had to change. That means I'll have to deal with doing all that all over again._

A group of Amu's friends that he made in the last grade had already came over to talk to Amu, also a bit let down that they hadn't been in the same class as him.

_What am I suppose to do? I can't take my chances with any of those three._He noticed his chara's softly whispering to each other below him.

"What are yo-"

"Amu!"

"Huh?" Amu turned towards Nagihiko who was smiling and pointing at the board.

"Same class." He said, poking Amu.

"Really?!" Amu said in disbelief.

Nagihiko nodded, giving Amu a thumbs up.

Amu smiled back, startling a couple of students who noticed nearby.

* * *

So far, so good.

Currently there were no problems like Amu had imagined.

If Nagihiko was in his class, then maybe things were alright.

But Amu still felt like something wrong was going to happen.

_Maybe Im thinking too much…_

The ceremony for the starting of all the new grades had already started and Amu sat

restlessly in his seat. Tamoko was up there on stage talking about different things that

Amu really wasn't listening to. He was to busy staring at Tamoko's face then anything, going off into

One of his weird daydream moments again.

"The guardians still stayed the same."

"What'd you expect? Their wonderful as a group."

Amu broke from his daydream as he heard two girls next to him whispering carelessly.

_The guardians are all up there huh? Well it's good to see Tamoko up there so…_

"-And our new member for the guardian of this year, Hinamori Amu, the joker."

_Yes the new member Hinam-'_

"Heh?"

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"Talking about…?"

"WHY AM I THE 'JOKER'? MORE OR LESS, WHY AM I IN THE GUARDIANS?!"

Amu ignored the déjà'vu he got by sitting at the guardians table again and argued with the guardians

over why he had been chosen.

"Amu-Chan you should calm down and have a cupcake! Their yummy!"

Yuta said, sharing a cupcake with Paco.

Amu flashed Yuta a deathly glare, making him and Paco start to cower under the table.

"A-Amu's scary." He muttered.

"You have 3 chara's Amu. We've never seen that happen before. That's why you're special and we wanted

you to join." Nagihiko explained.

"Yep! By the way Amu, you shouldn't complain so much. The joker gets all the easy work…" Keiko said grinning.

"Looking at it that way…" Amu started.

"We need you Amu-Chan!" Yuta cut in, coming from under the table.

"You even have the special cape see?!" Yuta continued holding the cape up with Keiko.

"I TOLD YOU I-"

"You don't have to wear the cape Amu. It's optional. More ever, we really do need you Amu, so please…" Tamoko stated.

Ren and Mikio sighed. "Well, you can already tell he's trapped now…" Susumu smiled in agreement.

Amu nodded his head and smiled, a drastic mood change.

"If you say so princess…"

"Eh? P-princess?" Tamoko said.

"Princess…" Amu said again between daydreaming and reality.

"How…DARE YOU CALL ME A PRINCESS!" Tamoko screamed loudly, hitting the table and causing all the food and

drinks to splatter everywhere.

"Huh?"

"Amu I warned you…" Nagihiko stated smiling nervously.

Tamoko pointed at the guardians.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Er…the guardians?" Keiko said bluntly.

"Tch…DO YOU NOT KNOW YOUR PLACE?! YOU ARE A MERE PEASENT! YOU MUST RESPECT YOUR QUEEN!"

"Yes, yes Queen Tamoko" Keiko and Yuta responded.

Amu watched in disbelief as the calm and caring Tamoko he had liked for years, laughed evilly standing on top of the table.

"What is this…?" He said softly.

"YES! Since I'm the queen, it's only right for me to RULE THE WORLD and to do that Im going to need the embryo! The whole planet will

bow down to me!"

_My beautiful calm princess is this? _

Amu thought, still as stone.

"See what happens when you don't listen to me?" Nagihiko pointed out a second time.

Amu only nodded warily.

It was about 2 more minutes full of Tamoko's loud laughter and comments about 'ruling the world' and calling everyone in the room 'useless servants' until

the princess's crown finally went away, and she settled down into her chair in shame, apologizing to everyone about her 'character change.

"This is embarrassing! I didn't expect it to go that far!" She said covering her face with her hands.

_Princess is blushing…heh heh cute…_

It didn't take long for Amu to be back in his crush with the princess. The whole entire 'Queen' thing was just her character change.

Amu knew just how deadly character changes could be.

Once things were back to normal, the guardians set down once again to begin the discussion that had been planned for Amu. Yuta and Paco set pouting and

mumbling about cupcakes.

"We haven't explained a lot about the point of the guardian's existence at the current time, since our last meeting…"

Tamoko began.

"Right now, out top priority is the 'embryo'."

"The embryo? The thing you mentioned earlier…"

Tamoko coughed to stray away from that topic but continued on.

"Yes…the thing mentioned earlier. The embryo is a special egg that grants wishes. Our job as the guardians is to find it. Though we've never seen it or..."

Amu looked around at all the guardians, "From what I've seen earlier the wish isn't that…'pure'. Why?"

The guardians besides Tamoko looked at each other then back at Amu.

"Nothing better to do." Keiko said.

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD REASON TO WANT TO RULE THE WORLD!" Amu retorted.

Tamoko stood up and slammed the table with her fist. "Did you say, 'Rule the world'?'

"Amu looked at her in shock. "Uh…no no…I never said that. Ehehe…"

"O. Well that's good then." She said sitting back down and smiling.

"I thought you said she only character changes when you say 'princess'." Amu whispered to Nagihiko.

Nagihiko shrugged. Apparently anything that related to 'Queen' could set her off.

"On to other things…do you still have that lock I gave you, Amu?"

"Uh…yeah" Amu answered to Tamoko, taking out the shiny lock and showing it to her.

"That lock was to be given to the 'joker' of the guardians. We would identify the joker by them having 3 eggs. This was

said by the founder of the guardians."

Amu looked at the lock then at Tamoko.

"Which means…?"

"That you're the fated joker, Amu" Keiko announced.

"-Of course you'll need a bit of training with your job, so be prepared."

Amu sighed. If it was a job that he had to 'train' for then Amu doubted that his job would be easy.

**Don't hate me because it's short. It actually was suppose to be much larger but I moved that all over to chapter 13 so that chapter is about the length of what I usually write and a bit larger..(I didn't have time to write it all so that's how this was made…)**

**I know I don't ask much, but have some patience, cause I really don't have any and I need to have someone as a good influence. Geez…when Im off of punishment I'll write you guys a big chapter to make up for this. Yeah. That's a plan. (actually, im wondering if this is actually a short chapter. I cant even remember if i've ever written lesser then this except in the prologue.)**


	13. X eggs

**My brother was singing the pokemon theme song and i strangely found myself singing it the whole entire week. -.-''**

**I got angry because everyone in homeroom suddenly wanted to sing it to. I got mistaken as a 6th grader by a 7th grader when i went to the public library. This made me angry to. Apparently...im kinnda short for my age xD**

**Anyways, I just found wordPad on this stupid laptop so i can finally type my stories up on here! yay hi-five....**

**I Do not own shugo chara. **

**does the text look better aligned this way?**

"Don't touch me."

"C'mon. Its not really the time to act cool, Amu."

Amu glared at Keiko but she only shrugged and smiled.

Keiko was much to...enthusiastic for Amu. If you thought about it, they were complete opposites, well when it comes to this Amu. No. Even if it was the normal Amu, then Keiko would still be to rowdy right?

She grabbed his hand once again and dragged him against his will.

"Where are we even going."

"You'll see."

Amu had already given up trying to get away from Keiko and trusted that she had somewhere important to take him, but when they she stopped in front of the local park he stared at her, guessing what she wanted out of him.

"You have to-"

"No. I'm not doing it." he answered back quickly.

"Why? For a guy your awfully lazy. Maybe that's why you have him." She pointed at Ren who was doing push-ups in mid air along with Dai.

"I'm not doing jogs around this whole park. I don't even understand how that will benefit anything"

He turned to leave before Keiko held his arm and pointed behind him, with her signutare grin.

Amu hesitated before turning around and following Keiko's gaze to a egg floating in the air, much like a chara's egg. Only this one was dark and a had a very noticeable 'X' mark on it. Susumu's normal smiled disappeared when he saw they egg. "That's not how we're suppose to look."

"Wow. Its a chara. I've never seen that before." (Sarcasm)

"Well, this'll work out for a first day of training."

"What?" Amu answered.

"Your job, is to get rid of that thing, an X egg. Capture it or something,"

Amu's three chara now floated beside him and they looked from the egg to Amu.

"Isnt it the guardians job to recruit people with these? Why are you asking for me to get it?"

Mikio poked Amu's face with his pencil. "That's not a good egg, Amu."

Before Amu answered the egg cracked open and out came a matching dark chara that had almost no features except for the matching red X on its forehead. It smiled at Amu, not in a friendly manner either.

"What is-"

Keiko pushed Amu forward towards the egg. "Get it!! Its your job!"

The 'thing' circled the floating X egg while making strange high-pitched noises and pointed its finger at Amu, who was very confused until strange dark orbs shot at him from the X characters finger. Amu ran back and forth, finally deciding to jump to his left, avoiding the first attact. He watched the character squeal in delight and looked at Keiko for support.

"I think you'll be needing those lessons." She said mockingly.

"Dai."

"Got it. Character change!"

A small shooting star charm appeared on Keiko's hair and she smirked at the X character with no fear at all. As the character sent dark orbs at her, she dodged efficiently by jumping abnormally. She cartwheeled out of the way and moved more quickly then ever.

"Isn't it suppose to be the other way around in these situations?" Ren muttered to Amu.

"Your making us look bad Amu. Are you going to let Keiko get beat up? The the princess will be sad wont she?"

"Yes the princess!" Amu said with a sparkle in his eyes.

Seeing Ren's plan, Susumu and even Dai joined in.

"Imagine the princess with a sad face."

Amu frowned and started feeling gloomy.

"Hey, isn't this playing it dirty?" Mikio said, being ignored.

"The princess will cry."

"You'll look weak."

"We're suppose to support Amu not do thi-"

"She wont like you."

"They'll be rumors."

"This isn't a game! Amu's not going to fight just beca-"

Mikio paused. "Amu?"

Amu set up and closed his eyes. The humpty lock glowed in his pocket.

"Its the same power as before..." Ren smiled.

"Character transformation:Lucky ace!"

"F-For such a dumb reason?" Mikio sighed.

Once again the same transformation since the fight with Iku appeared and Amu was less panicky as he had been the first time.

Keiko whistled and gave Amu a thumbs-up.

Amu smiled back and jumped towards the X egg.

"Your the hero now Amu! Ha! I told Dai you were strong!"

Amu smiled nervously.

"Heh. Well, what do I do now?"

"Huuh?" Amu could hear the disbelief in Rens voice.

"Errgghh. hehehe." The X character grinned and started shooting orbs at Amu successfully getting one hit in.

Amu flinched. The attact hurted alot more then it appeared it would but Amu was more annoyed with dodging about 15 of them at the same time. He did not know what to do.

"Amu! Your dodges look pretty flashy but we need some ACTION!" Keiko called.

He frowned, "Ren." Amu said out loud. "Isn't this the time where you show me some special power?"

"....I dunno that's for you to decide" Ren answered.

"Hm...." Amu directed his gaze back at the X character which was laughing like a maniac.

"I'm sure there's a way....to get rid of that X."

The Lock lit up even more with Amu's new wish and he found himself engulfed in power.

Bringing his hands up slowly, he put his right hand out as if his hand was a gun and closed his left eye, clenching the lock in his left hand.

"Bang."

A large red beam flew towards the character from his finger and covered it completely. It squealed again and the 'X' on its forehead went away. Its egg was already back to normal when the character disappeared inside and floated quickly away.

Amu slowly lowered himself to the ground smiling to himself.

Keiko threw one of her arms over Amu's shoulders. "That was awesome Amu! How'd you do it?! I didn't know there was a way to get rid of those eggs so easily." Dai floated steadily beside her.

Amu's outfit poofed away to reveal his normal school uniform.

"Lov-" He started then shrugged. "I-I dunno."

Keiko placed her hand in front of Amu and he slowly hi-fived her, not so sure of himself anymore.

"What were those things?" Amu asked.

Keikio only smiled. "Tamoko will probably explain tomorrow. Today's still training day!"

"And that's why your the joker!" Dai imitated the X character by squealing and Ren imitated Amu in the battle.

"Good workout. Now about that jog....."

'Nice night...'

Amu thought while looking out over his balcony.

"Amu's in a good mood huh?" Ren whispered.

"Duh. Cause of Tamoko." Mikio answered, drawing a picture of a shooting star.

"Good good. It's nice to see Amu excited" Susumu said.

"Amuuu! The bath's ready!" Amu heard his mother yell.

"Coming." Amu responded back, walking back into his room and slamming the patio door behind him.

Before leaving out the bedroom door Amu turned and waved at his chara's.

"I'll bring you guys some snacks."

The three chara's hi-fived each other.

"Amu's really great isn't he?"

After Amu had taken his bath, he went downstairs to get the cookies that he had promised the chara's. Sadly, Ami was singing in the front of the TV again with her pink microphone, Amu's father was listening with comments about how Ami was going to be a 'star', and Amu's mom was giggling at the scene. The usual. What caught Amu's attention was the person on the TV. "Whose that?" Amu asked, noticing the familiar face.

"Hoshina Ukito-kun" Amu's mother's eyes sparkled as she explained the new 'artist'. "He's such a good singer and has such a pretty face! Ami has a crush on him you know."

"Seems like you do too…" Amu said softly.

"When I grow up I'm gonna sing wit Ukito!" Ami noted, still staring at the TV.

'I wonder why…'

"Amu, your hair is dripping water all over the carpet." His mom said, breaking out of her celebrity trance.

He let the thought drop from his brain before heading upstairs with the bag of cookies and drying his hair with the towel.

Amu opened the patio door from his room and stepped out, closing the door behind him. 'No annoying things have happened yet since that stupid jog…Lucky!"

"The stars are so bright tonight don't you think Amu?"

Amu nodded at Ren handing each one of his chara's a cookie and joining their star gazing.

It was a nice night, despite the chaotic morning Amu had, had. He smiled and put a cookie in his mouth after opening the bag. 'I finally have a break…nothing can ruin this moment!

Not even my chara's! Not even- '

"If you don't button your shirt, you'll catch a cold"

" Well this demon can…"

"E-Emon at irl!" He stammered, swallowing his cookie and pointing at Iku standing with Yura.

"You'll choke doing that."

"T-That doesn't matter! Why are you here?!" He questioned. "Iku wanted to give you something, nyah!" Yura said, receiving a glare from Iku. "O-Or something l-like that!" Yura added on. Amu looked confused.

"Give me something?"

Iku held a bag out to Amu and motioned for her to take it.

"What?"

"Cause I ripped that doll thing that you threw at me."

"I didn't throw it, I slipped and it came out of my hands" Amu responded staring widely at the bag.

Iku scratched her head 'nervously' "Ah…well…these can be in place of the toy thing…"

"Thanks" Amu muttered,' letting his chara's take the bag into his room. 'I guess this is her way of apologizing. Its cute I guess…'

"I won't ask but you were making dolls for a friend weren't you? Unless you think that you're a princess then but I wont ask…"

Amu sweat dropped. "You basically just did ask…"

"Ah I did. I messed up." She responded absently.

Amu sighed. "Are you really the same person from earlier?"

"I'm not an alien or anything." Iku said.

"Being a human cat isn't that far from alien"

"You don't like cats?"

"No but that's not the point…"

There was a short awkward silence, mostly because Amu was debating to ask Iku about earlier.

"You never answered my question from earlier…Iku. About the embryo…what do you want from it?"

Iku looked at Amu, her face vacant. "You don't want to know." She answered. Amu frowned. "Hey, I may be a kid but I'm not that dense…I do want to know..."

He quickly put another cookie into his mouth partly again. He needed something else to concentrate on besides Iku's face.

Iku grinned and slowly walked towards Amu, bending down a bit so that her face was directly in Amu's.

W-Why is she so close? Amu glanced sideways, away from her face. "Then I'll tell you..." Iku murmured, getting even closer. Amu gulped. She was so close, but he didn't want to back down yet, he looked her directly in her face, failing at hiding the redness of his face. "It's-a-secret" she uttered seductively, biting the other half of Amu's cookie that lay in his mouth.

"Heh. You've been tricked."

Amu's face was burning with embarrassment.

"Dumb cat demon!" he screamed, swallowing the small piece of the cookie that Iku hadn't bit off.

"Demon? Demons can do worse then I did. Wanna try?" Iku said grinning once again.

Amu frowned. "What are you talking about?!" he asked, dropping the whole bag of cookies.

"Stealing." Iku said holding another cookie.

"St-Stealing?"

"Thinking of something else p-e-r-v-e-r-t" She said slowly, spelling the word instead of saying it. She winked and jumped on the rail, turning to Amu.

"NO I WASN'T!" Amu responded back angrily.

"Your still the enemy though, if your with the little princess" She grinned one last time before leaping from the balcony, waving at Amu before disappearing like she usually did.

Enemy…

"And you're the pervert…." He whispered, picking up the bag of cookies and his towel.

Ren, Mikio and Susumu turned as Amu stepped into his room and slammed the balcony door behind him.

Susumu floated over to Amu and noticed a small blush on his face.

"Amu?"

"What?"

"You okay?"

Amu's normal toxic look was back as he answered Susumu.

"S-Shut up! It's all that dumb cat's fault!"

Mikio sighed as Amu began to rant about that 'stupid perverted cat'

"Iku…just ruined our happy moment didn't she?"

Ren sighed along with Mikio

"Yes…it's back to this Amu."

"At least we know that we have the antidote to this…Tamoko." Susumu said.

But that didn't encourage neither one of the other chara's.

Susumu just tended to look at the sunny side of things, never the dark rainy murderous-aura Amu side of things.

"The things Iku bought are… a bit girlish aren't they?" Ren frowned as he held up a cat shaped toy.

Amu froze his ranting as he remembered the bag. 'For her to do this…I thought she was the enemy…'

**Isnt it weird? How poweful people are when they first discover a power but then down the line its not even as strong anymore. Its like "He's discovered how to go super saiyan! His power levels over 1000!' Then months later. "Your puny power cant defeat me!" Yes, I've been reading shounen lately and i'm even starting 2 watch DBZ and teen titans over. Im weird like that.**

**P.S. Ehehe. Anyone notice the cowboy bebop reference? It'll be different next time maybe. But if you ask me, it fits. Atleast I think O.o I hope Spike doesnt shoot me for using his catchline. I've always wanted 2 use it. lol**

**P.P.S I think im kinnda absentminded because I dont even remember half of what I've wrote on any other chapters. Im going 2 have to read them all over T-T**


	14. Mysterious Person

**I've been gone for a while and I'm sorry about that. To be honest I forgot all about my account until I started getting alerts and such. So I'll be working on my stories again ^^** **Though I warn you, My laptop doesn't work anymore so im forced(by myself) to use the laptop & computer that I alternated at using before I got my laptop (which is broken).** **You may think, ''Well what's that got to do with the stories?" Actually it has to do with the stories...A lot. Recently, I have not been able to get on the computer at all because apparently my parents** **think that looking at animal hybrids is stupid and therefore is affecting my brain and turning me into a zombie(or stupid...). So you know what that means. The less amount of time on the computer, the less** **amount of time for stories. And considering all the projects due this quarter for school im really booked. So just be patient. I'm trying my hardest.**

**Btw, I can't remember half of anything at the beginning of the manga/anime so if your one of those people who want a story that follows the actual order of the manga/anime then I'm 50% sorry that I disappointed you. (I don't think it's a big deal since most of the things that I forgot are the people with the X egg problems that never appear in the anime/manga more then twice after their X egg is gone….)**

**I do not own Shugo Chara and I probably never will. I don't really get the point of disclaimers for fan fiction since the website is made for fan fiction, I don't think anyone would think the actual writers for SC wrote it but who am I to make assumptions? On with the fan fiction.**

_If I get bad grades everyone will laugh at me. I don't want for that to happen…I have an image to uphold! I'll look like an idiot! My parents will be disappointed… If I don't pass then…then…_

"My normal life is ruined!" Amu murmured to himself while walking back to class. "Normal? Who wants to be normal?! You're like a superhero Amu!" Of course this came from Ren who was glad over Amu and his own victory of defeating an X egg. "Wow Amu! If only you wore the guardians cape. Then you'd look like a real superhero." Mikio commented, sarcastically. "I...I don't want that!!!" Amu yelled, attracting confused stares of the students around him. Susumu thought otherwise. "I think you would look pretty cool though Amu." He said, imagining Amu fighting crime with the guardian's cape flowing gently in the wind. Realizing the stares Amu didn't comment and fought back an attempt to prove Susumu wrong about looking cool in such an ugly cape. Instead he glared towards Susumu, not noticing that the students in that direction were scared and puzzled over why Amu was so angry with them.

Finally arriving at class Amu sat down and stared out the window trying to look as unapproachable as possible. "What's up Amu? You look kindda angry." Amu sighed. "Tiring day." He said without thinking. "Hm? But Keiko said you did well with defeating the X egg today. Good job Superhero-sama." Amu blinked and turned to see none other then a smiling Nagihiko. "Tha-Thanks Nagi." He said. "But I'm not all that great." Amu said softly. Nagi frowned. "What do you me-" "What's up Amu? How's your day been?" One of Amu's male classmates said. "Teachers late today to. I wonder if we'll have self study." Another boy said. A couple more guys begin to talk and before Amu knew it, a group of classmates had already huddled around his desk talking amongst themselves and to him. Nagihiko moved away from Amu's desk knowing that the conversation about the eggs would have to continue later. "Don't you think Amu's being weird?" Susumu whispered to the 2 other chara's. Mikio nodded. "Yeah I wonder wh-" "You guys are paranoid! It's easy to tell that Amu is just excited about beating that X egg's butt!" Ren cut in, air boxing. "I think you're the one excited about that one…" Mikio said sighing.

"Hey Amu, did you get that math problem we had to do yesterday? I think it was number 7…It doesn't make sense at all!" Amu tapped his finger on the desk. "No idea. I don't even think I did it." Instead of giving off the impression that Amu had hoped for, his classmates had gotten the impression that Amu could care less about his homework... "Wow! That's the cool and icy Amu for ya!" "Yeah so cool!" '_Errrr…' _"Well if you don't get something, why not just ask that honor student Kaiyo?" A boy mentioned. "Kaiyo?" Amu asked. He hoped that they didn't find it weird that he didn't know who this 'honor student' is…if everyone asks her for stuff. "That girl over there." The boy pointed. _Nice Amu...She was right in your class and you didn't know it!! Stupid, stupid, stupid!! _Amu thought to himself. "Kaiyo 's really smart and every time anyone has any problems on homework, you know, stuff that you don't understand, she helps out." Amu looked in the direction that the boy had pointed at and saw a brown haired girl putting on reading glasses. She held a text book in hand and she seemed to be concentrated on writing down today's notes even when the teacher was not yet there. Or at least that's what it looked like she was doing. "O. I see." He said wondering if the girl would help him with the question. "I guess I'll ask…" He whispered, gathering his courage. Suddenly the teacher ran in the room looking exhausted. "I'm so sorry I was late…." The teacher took a couple of breaths before talking again. "There's a new teacher and I had to show them around…" _New teacher?_ "Well I hope everyone has their homework. I hope you remember that we have a test today. Of course Yamada-san seems to be the only one that actually used the time that I was gone to study. Now let's begin…" Amu scrowled. Seems like he missed his chance.

Yamada Kaiyo stared nervously at her test. Though the teacher had praised her earlier for studying she had not been doing what the teacher had thought she was. Kaiyo instead was rapidly doing her homework, trying her best to complete the homework in time. She had stayed up last night studying for this test and had forgotten to do her homework. Not to mention that she had overslept this morning and was lucky enough to have made it in time for school. Kaiyo knew that was beginning to become stressed. But she also knew that if she didn't pass this test that she would be disappointing everyone around her. Still she would try her best and now something had happened that she had feared. She didn't understand anything on the test. She had forgotten everything that she had studied yesterday. Kaiyo put her hand on her forehead and thought about what to do. _I'll just…try my best. _

"Glad that that's over." Amu stretched his arms and stood up. "Win, Win, and Win, Pass, Pass, Pass, Amu is better then all the rest!!" Ren cheered. "Ah, Kaiyo was asked to talk to the teacher before she leaves. Maybe you should hurry out Amu." Mikio said, finishing his sketch of Katsuko. "She must have got an A+ !" Susumu said glancing at Mikio's sketch. "Ara. What's that?" He asked. Mikio put the sketch behind is back. "N-Nothing!" Amu yawned. "Let's get out of here before we're late to class."

Kaiyo couldn't believe it. She stood shocked as the teacher explained to her about her grade. "I got 14 marks?!" She asked again. The teacher nodded. "I didn't expect this from you Yamada but I'm hoping you can show improvement on our next test. Though you shouldn't worry so much about this grade since I'm willing to let you redo it. You have potential so I'm sure you'll be able to do it next time." Kaiyo nodded, feeling a bit better but still not all that great. She thanked the teacher and left the classroom hurrying to her next class. The halls were empty so she knew she was already late. "What are you going to do about that grade?" She heard a voice say. Kaiyo stopped, knowing that the voice was coming from in back of her though she didn't turn around. She didn't want this mysterious person see her almost go into tears. "Wont your parents be angry? What if the other students find out about it? You'll be ruined." The voice said. Kaiyo closed her eyes tightly trying to think positive thoughts. "B-But I'm able to redo the test. So….so it will be fine..." The voice chuckled. "Don't all the students who failed the test have to come and redo it also? You'll be seen by your classmates." Kaiyo opened her eyes. _That's right…they'll all see me. They all will know that I'm a failure._ She thought of the laughter the other students would have at her when they realized that she wasn't as smart as they had thought. No one would ask her for help anymore. Her parents would be disappointed. She'd be alone.

The voice chuckled again. An X egg had been born.

**Yes I know it's a tad bit short but I just wanted to have something like a….'comeback' so you guys can know that Im going to continue this. Once again, reaaaallll sorry bout the extra long wait. Im going to TRY to get the next one up ASAP!!! **


	15. Broken

**whzzat? Itz upz? Dumbazz author liez in early chapterz? O shiz, shez sorrize! Checka profile pleaz!**

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

"_Why does no one realize how weird they've made me?" _

The soft sounds of Amu's exhausted breathing echoed through his own ears. His head was down on his desk, hiding the embarrassment that was still fresh on his face.

Gym class had been hectic.

Amu had been doing fine jogging by himself.

Really.

He had only thought for a millisecond that he should join the other guys ahead of him. To talk about Tamoko maybe. Or to just talk about stuff. Guy stuff.

"_Sure, why not?" _ He had thought innocently. It wouldn't be that hard to just run a bit faster to catch up with them without seeming _to_ eager right?

"Okay." Deep breath. "I can do this. I can catch up with them." His motivation peaked. He started moving faster. He could only imagine the conversation.

"Catch up? You should have said so earlier!" That had been Ren. Trying to help out the best he could, as he always did.

Amu felt his legs take him next to the guys…only to shoot right past them.

His motivation toppled over, was set on fire, and then thrown into a volcano.

"Amu's really cool, isn't he?" The boys agreed, as Amu ran his 14th lap in under 5 second.

That had been gym class.

Ren had since then apologized, but not after blaming Amu for being unclear with his wishes. " I didn't wish for anything!" Amu had argued. "What do you mean you didn't wish? Who wouldn't wish to create a new record for the 1 mile run? We were awesome!"

Susumu and Mikio had done him a favor by dragging Ren away before Amu tried to beat the crap out of him.

Amu lifted his head, listening to the conversations around him. A group in front of him were discussing a video game.

"So, I threw a grenade instead, because the .357 Magnum didn't help much with crowds, the M1897 Trench gun was to slow, and I was too close to use the M21."

"What are you talking about? All I asked is if you beat the level or not!"

"No, but the thing is, the HK21 ran out of-"

"Isn't it nice to be in control of your life?"

"Huh?"

The boys turned to Amu, blank faced.

Amu's eyes widened. He hadn't meant to say that outloud. "NO! I, uh…."

He was saved by the loud thud of the new teacher running into her desk and falling on the floor.

The class erupted into laughter and the new teacher sluggishly picked herself up. "I'm late…and now this!" She smiled and started to smooth out her messy orange hair.

Amu placed his face on his fist and sighed. "_What's up with this klutz?"_

"What an idiot!" Someone screamed. The teacher squirmed around a bit but laughed coolly with the class. "_Could this hurry up and end? I want to head home already."_

"Lame. How long are you going to laugh?" Amu said, hoping to blend in with the laughter. He didn't however, as life itself seemed to be going out of its way to screw up his day. It was effective though, and the class quieted down.

"Thank you. Amu."

Amu lifted an eyebrow. How did she know his name?

"Ahaha. Sorry guys! I'm a bit awkward on my feet!" The class seemed to agree, as there was a short duration of laughter. She began writing her name in wiggly letters on the board. "Please call me Nikaidou." Satisfied, she dropped the chalk and clapped her hands together. "And I will be your new teacher."

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

"Where were you guys?" Amu asked. "I thought you were taking Ren away for a little while! But you never came back!" The whole period with Nikaidou had been full of continuous amounts of tripping over herself and tons of laughter from the class. She was an eccentric teacher, if not fully idiotic in every aspect.

"Did you need something? Regret sending me away?" Ren cooed, only to get swiped at by Amu. "We were attending a meeting." Susumu replied. "Don't fight guys!" He cried, holding Ren back from kicking Amu in the face.

Amu's ears perked.

"A meeting? Did I miss something? Why didn't you guys tell me?"

Ren dug in his ears grimacing. "The princess wasn't there."

"But Katsuko was." Mikio murmured.

"Whatever. Nagi didn't say anything about a meeting, so I guess that was just you guys." Amu groaned.

"Anyways, we have to stop somewhere on the way home. Mom wants me to buy Ami another one of those microphones."

"Why?"

"So she can sing. Why else?"

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

The streets were crowded, as per usual of Amu's city.

He had bought Ami's mic. A cute little pink one that had no other function besides looking like a mic. He couldn't imagine listening to her high pitched voice as she sang along to her favorite bubbly pop songs on TV anymore. She would like this one anyway. It had hearts on it. Amu shoved it back in the bag.

As Amu walked his way back home, he saw A+ Kaiyo walking towards him. She looked disordered and her eyes had a dark glaze to them.

"Hi!" Amu shouted eagerly.

He then decided he sounded stupid saying 'hi' and shouted, "What's up?" instead, hoping to make a quick recovery.

"Amu, Something's wrong." It was Ren who had said it, but the other chara's had also frozen.

"An X egg?" Amu murmured.

Sure enough, a black egg with an X on it hovered above Kaiyo. It had not yet hatched.

"Well, how am I supposed to get rid of it? With all these people around?" Amu quickly asked.

It was true. Amu was on his way home, and had stopped near a busy intersection. There were many people around and it was to dodgy to run away and character change somewhere else. Kaiyo and her egg would have disappeared by then.

"To all these people around you, you've been talking to yourself for the last 10 minutes."

"Ren, I'm not joking around!"

"You can change and act like a street performer. Does that sound good?" Susumu seemed to have confidence in his plan.

Mikio disagreed. "We don't have time to think about it! Just hurry and help Kaiyo!"

Amu went with a direct approach but riskier approach and ran to Kaiyo. He grabbed her shoulders and asked her what was wrong in the most gentle voice he could manage in this situation. "Everyone…will know." Kaiyo slurred. "I'll never…be successful."

Amu felt himself panic. _What am I supposed to say? _ "It's okay Kaiyo! I…I can help you!" _How can I save the egg? _"Whatever you need help with Kaiyo, we'll get through it together!" _How can I…._

"Amu!" It was Ren, Mikio, and Susumu together.

Amu looked up.

It was Iku. Who had seemed to have character changed. Her cat ears and tail had stayed the same, but her shirt, shorter than usual, revealed her stomach, enough to make Amu blush. She wore a closefitting dark blue skirt accompanied by medium length dark boots.

She held Kaiyo's X egg in her hands.

"What are you doing here?" Amu shouted, gaining the attention of the many people around him. "I…I don't need your help, stupid!"

Iku shook her head.

Then proceeded to crush the egg into little pieces.

**Izza dizappointed in ze earlier chapterz. They sux shiz. Keepin dem up tho. **

**Fa real. -.-''**

**4 de review:- I only do the story, so his hair is whatever color you want it to be. I see it as pink though.**


End file.
